It Catches Up With You
by SuicidalImbecile
Summary: As Cloud's life begins to crumble into shambles, he turns to a lost friend for comfort. Through his hardships, Cloud finds solace in more than a friend, as he experiments with the temptations of drugs, sex, and alcohol. M, Zack/Cloud
1. Chapter 1

It Catches Up with You

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any characters mentioned.

* * *

><p>He glued his eyes onto the baseball as it was released from his rival's glove. He chanted the words his father said during practice: "Concentrate, concentrate. Keep your eye on the ball. You got this, Cloud." They needed three more runs to win the championships and bases were loaded with two outs. <em>SLAM! <em>The wooden bat cracked under the pressure of the blond's swing, and his force whacked the ball right out of the Babe Ruth League's park. The stands and his team in the dugout cheered wildly as the teen sped around the bases, raking in points with his grand slam. He jumped on home base triumphantly as his team ran from the dugout to cheer for their teammate.

Zack patted his best friend on the back and lifted Cloud onto his shoulders as he fist-pumped. The opposing team lined up to shake hands and continued on with their lives. For Zack, however, his life was never the same after that day.

Zack was fifteen, only half a year older than Cloud. His birthday fell a simple six months before Cloud's but they were still practically twins. The blond would match his friend's age in just half of a week on August nineteenth; Zack already wrapped his gift for Cloud's birthday/end-of-summer bash. The boys were in Zack's room, changing into their swim trunks together to meet their winning baseball team at the pool party outside.

Zack stood proudly in front of his mirror with Cloud by his side. Zack ranted about his killer tan that he got in the Costa del Sol last weekend. Cloud grimaced away from his pale figure, poking at his underdeveloped abs. He watched Zack flex and grin like an idiot, mentally noting that Zack's twenty squats a day workout wasn't half bad. Zack noticed his friend's stare and slung an arm around him. "Hey, don't worry All-Star. I'll get you on the Zack Fair diet: cheese balls and raw eggs. Then thirty – no! Make that forty squats a day." Cloud made a gagging noise.

"Are you ready yet?" He whined. "We've been up here for like an hour!"

"Calm down, Chocobo," Zack said coolly. "They probably think we're doing it or something." He laughed loudly.

"You'd like them to think that," Cloud retaliated sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you?" Cloud blushed. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ He humored his friend and smirked, giving him a wink. Zack's eyes went wild and he flicked the blond's nose gently as he walked past him, heading toward the door. "You're going to be a rotten egg. Last one in the pool and all." The boys raced downstairs and outside, jumping into cannonballs and hitting the water simultaneously. They rose from the bottom of the pool, rubbing their eyes from chlorine as Zack immediately exclaimed, "I beat you!"

Cloud scoffed. "You wish! Why can't you ever admit I'm faster than you?"

Before Zack could defend himself, Tifa cleared hear throat at the side of the pool. "I don't know about that, Cloud. I think I saw Zack come up first." Tifa kicked her feet, sending light splashes toward them as she giggled. Zack whooped in victory and Cloud playfully dunked him underwater as he swam away to Tifa. He pushed himself up onto the cement ledge.

"You never take my side, babe." Cloud pouted as he wrapped an arm around her bare waist; He wanted to slap himself for never realizing how _hot_ she was in a bikini before today. Zack frowned, wondering why Cloud would call Tifa 'babe' and why he was being so flirtatious.

"Of course I do." Tifa smiled and pecked Cloud's cheek then whispered into his ear, making him smile widely. Zack splashed his face with water to make sure he was seeing all of this correctly. He swam across the pool to Tidus, Angeal, Genesis, and Wakka. They were playing with diving sticks in the _shallow end_, almost making Zack bubble with laughter if it hadn't been for his current crisis.

"'Ey, Zack!" Wakka shouted cheerfully, followed by greetings from his other friends. "Real nice game, man. You 'nd Cloud're always saving our asses. How 'bout next –"

"Thanks, sounds good," Zack said quickly, ignoring everything that was just said to him. "Hey, so what's up with Cloud and Tifa? Are they hooking up or something?" Zack wondered aloud.

Tidus shrugged. "She's always hooking up with guys. She bagged you last year, Angeal, you fox." He nudged Angeal in the ribs until he was shoved away. Angeal, Zack's cousin, would be a junior this year, meaning he should play for the school but he joined their recreational baseball team after funding for the high school's team was too low.

"Tifa just wants to experiment. What else do you expect from her?" said Angeal. The group looked over to Aerith sitting under the umbrella table, shyly sipping her glass of lemonade in a one-piece bathing suit. Angeal said lowly, "I know what I expect from _her_…"

Zack pursed his lips as he watched Aerith. She told him once that she had always admired Cloud, but it could just never work. He knew she would never even consider flirting with him, but for reasons beyond him, he became extremely envious as he watched her. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Genesis suggested. "You won't stop looking at her."

As the boys noticed Zack staring, Wakka and Tidus cooed and sang stupid love songs about them together. Angeal's face grew hard as they sang and jealously started to boil within him. He was ready to knock their heads together. "Shut up, I don't even like her," said Zack. The older teen's face softened, but he still held his deathly stare. Genesis questioned whom Zack actually _did_ like. "I don't know." He looked back to where Tifa splashed Cloud's face and then dragged him into a kiss on the lips. "I don't think you know… Uh, her," he lied with a frown.

Wakka slapped his back. "No worries, man. She'll come 'round."

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, I'll bet she's head over heels for you!" He wolf-whistled as Aerith walked over to them with two cups of lemonade and sat on the steps of the pool next to them. "Hey Aerith, nice day, yeah?"

Aerith smiled. "It's a beautiful day. Hey Angeal, do you want some lemonade?" she asked sweetly. He cocked an eyebrow toward Zack and Genesis and waded through the water to sit on the steps with her. When Zack looked back at Cloud, he realized they weren't there anymore. In fact, they weren't even in the backyard! Zack waded the stairs of the pool, pushing the water aside hastily and accidently knocking Aerith's glass of lemonade into the water. She scrambled to get the glass and exploded with apologies but Zack didn't care, he wanted to find Cloud and tell him the truth.

The others followed Zack indoors out of curiosity for his behavior. Zack hurried upstairs to his room, his friends right behind him. As Zack pushed his bedroom door open, he immediately wished he hadn't. Cloud was lying on his bed, his knees bent and his head tilted back. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly ajar as he released a long moan. Tifa was straddling him with her hand halfway down his trunks and the other stroking his chest. "C-Cloud…" Zack whispered. Tifa's head snapped up and she whipped her hands away from Cloud and climbed off him. Cloud's face went completely white when he was caught red handed by Zack and everyone else peering in behind him.

"Zack, please, I can explain," said Cloud nervously, holding up his hands in defense.

The black haired teen shook his head, allowing a tear to roll down his cheek. "I… I don't want to hear it." Cloud was about to speak, but Zack cut him off. "I'm in l-love with you," he blurted out, no longer caring who else was there. "How could you do this? In my house, too."

Behind him, Tidus whispered, "Zack's a fucking queer?"

Zack shivered and cool beads of water dribbled from his body, making him shake harder. "I thought you liked me!"

Cloud stepped forward and reached a hand out to touch his arm. "Where… Where did you get that idea, Zack?"

He rejected Cloud's touch by pulling his arm away violently. "On the phone last weekend, you were telling me who you liked. Black hair, friends for a long time, athletic… Attractive. But that was all Tifa, wasn't it?" Cloud nodded. "You led me on."

"You know I didn't mean to," Cloud said gently.

Zack laughed bitterly through a sob. "Of course I knew that, why else would I have thought you liked me back?" he said sarcastically.

"Zack, I'm not… I'm not gay."

Tifa stepped away from the corner of the room, taking Cloud's hand and staring up at Zack. "C'mon Cloud," she said. "Let's get you out of here." She led Cloud out of the room and Zack turned around when he heard the front door open and close. Aerith was behind him, crying for Zack's misfortune. She gave him a hug, stroking his hair and solacing him by reassuring him everything would be okay.

"Zack, man, I'm with Cloud," said Tidus. "I don't want… Sorry." He and Wakka left, obviously uninterested in being friends with Zack now. Angeal had never been such great friends with Zack, even though they were family, but he felt bad for the kid. As much sympathy as he had for him, Angeal wasn't much of a comforter. He apologized to Zack and told Aerith he would wait outside for her. Zack much preferred to be alone and urged Aerith to go make something work with Angeal. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, reminding him that she was always available to talk if he needed.

At the click of the front door closing, Zack's jelly legs failed him and he collapsed on the floor, sobbing into the carpet. 'I fucked _everything_ up,' Zack reminded himself, making him cry harder. It was the weakest he had ever been, and once he collected himself, he vowed not to let it happen again.

Zack didn't hear from Cloud all week, and he skipped Cloud's birthday party for both their sakes. It was the first one of Cloud's birthdays he missed in seven years, and it just didn't feel right. But in Cloud's opinion, wanting to fuck guys didn't feel right either, Zack sourly reminded himself. The night before school started, Cloud walked the two blocks to Zack's house and knocked on the door. Zack's mom answered and was quick to ask questions of the boys' broken friendship. "I just need to get my stuff I left here, Mrs. Fair," said Cloud. Her shoulders slumped and she called Zack downstairs.

"Hey," Zack whispered when he stood in the doorway.

"Hey… Zack. I came to get my stuff from the party."

Zack was confused – He didn't go to Cloud's party. "What party?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. 'We _have _to discuss it, don't we?' Cloud thought. "From after championships."

"Oh. Sure. Do you want to come in?" Zack asked.

"No, Tifa's waiting at my house. Can you get her stuff too?" Zack nodded and went upstairs into his room where he folded their clothes and left them on his desk. He wanted to keep Cloud's things; they were so perfect. They smelled like him and plus, they looked hot on Cloud. It was Zack's favorite shirt of his and a pair of light washed jeans that hung off his hips. Zack took Cloud's shirt from the pile, stuffing it in his drawer, and taking the rest of the clothes downstairs along with Cloud's birthday gift.

Cloud eagerly took the clothes from him. Zack held out the gift. "Happy belated birthday," he said gingerly, desperately hoping it would mend their friendship.

Cloud looked away. "Uh, thanks, but you can keep it." He looked through the articles of clothing, noticing something was missing. "Hey, do you have my shirt? I think it's the brown and –"

"What do I look like, Cloud? A fucking clothes store? I don't have your damn shirt, maybe you left it at Tifa's house when you screwed her," Zack said heatedly.

Cloud shook his head and scoffed. "I didn't want things to turn out this way. It's not my fault I'm not a homo. You didn't have to tell me any of that stuff, Zack. What the hell were you thinking?" Cloud turned on his heel, leaving the house hurriedly once again. Zack slammed the door closed behind him, turning to his mother with her hand covering her mouth. He gave his mother the finger and retired to his room, dreading to start school tomorrow humiliated and alone.

* * *

><p>LOLOLOLOL I DID IT. I started a new story. What is wrong with me?<p>

Reviews? Please. I'll love you so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

It Catches Up With You

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any characters mentioned.

* * *

><p>It was exactly two years ago that Cloud lost his best friend. He dreaded the anniversary but there was no way Cloud could have gone into high school in a relationship with Zack. They would be the laughing stock of the town! He didn't know any guy who liked another guy. To be honest, he thought those stories were things people made up. Sure, he loved Zack, but not that way. And he still loved Zack, but not that way. They were best friends for over seven years, he can't just forget about him overnight. It was too late for them now. It was too late when he went upstairs with Tifa. 'Stupid, horny Cloud,' he had been saying for the last two years. It was too late the day after the championships when he rejected him. It was especially too late, two years ago, when Cloud went to Zack's house the night before school started. Cloud's thoughts were interrupted when his phone vibrated and he opened Tifa's text message. "Gaia, please," he murmured when he read the text filled with hearts and a smiley face, "it's been two years, when will she calm down?"<p>

He replied with what he knew she wanted to hear. He typed, "I love you" into a message and sent it to her. "Tidus?" Cloud asked. He was lying backwards on Tidus' bed, and couldn't see him sitting on the other side of the room. They haven't spoken in over an hour. Tidus was listening to music with his headphones in, sprawled across the floor and fanning himself with a magazine. He paused the song and looked to Cloud. "Do you ever think of Zack?"

"That senior who stole your lunch money last year?" Tidus wondered.

Cloud blushed. "Um, no. Zack Fair. Remember him?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember Zack. Why, what's up?"

"I don't know." Cloud sat up and shrugged. "I wonder what he's doing now."

"You know what he's doing." Cloud looked clueless and Tidus glared at him for his damn innocence. "For Gaia's sake, he's a druggie, Cloud! Probably doing that shit right now."

"Like you've never done drugs," Cloud said, defending Zack like always. It's been two years, but he still tries to protect the kid's reputation, even if it is tainted.

"Drinking one beer at Angeal's graduation party does not count. Even Aerith had one." Tidus thought for a moment. "You know, Aerith and Angeal were a good couple, I'm surprised you and Tifa lasted longer."

At the mention of her name, Cloud's phone started vibrating crazily and he flipped open his phone to answer Tifa's call. "Hey, Teef." Tidus sat next to Cloud and started moaning and making crying noises into the phone. "Get the fuck out of here!" Cloud shoved his friend away. "No, not you, baby. Tidus is being an idiot… Yes, I love you… Yes, I'll pick you up tomorrow… What? No, I don't have my car… Honey, I told you, it's in the shop… Well I don't think being a bitch will help my damn bumper reattach itself after you crashed my car." Cloud held the phone away from his ear to look at the screen. "She just hung up on me."

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I shouldn't have said Ang lasted longer than you. I think 'just friends' is better than what you have." Cloud pursed his lips. He didn't need to hear this. Tidus took the other blond's phone away from him and slipped it in his pocket. "Why don't I keep this for a couple hours? And you can get some peace and quiet?"

Cloud shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?" He glanced at Tidus' alarm clock and realized he should probably head out. "Listen, just give me my phone in homeroom tomorrow. If the battery dies, then hey, nothing you can do about it." Cloud winked. "I have to head out. Seven o'clock tomorrow, I'll pick you up."

Cloud took the familiar route home, welcoming the end of summer's warm breeze. He couldn't stand the thought of winter coming in a few months. He couldn't even accept that he had school tomorrow. He counted his steps as he walked home, realizing how dependent he was on his phone. He'd probably be texting right now if Tidus hadn't been his savior.

Tidus plopped onto his bed, digging Cloud's phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and navigated through his texts, surprised at how much of a smooth talker he was. "Jeez, Cloud. Didn't know you had such a dirty mind," he murmured as he read conversations with Tifa. "Pervert!" he accidentally exclaimed before laughing. He exited and went back to his menu. Tidus scrolled through Cloud's contacts and wasn't surprised by any of them until he reached the number labeled 'Zack Fair'. He began writing a text to Zack. He thought for a moment before typing, "Are you still queer? Fuck off, you lowlife." It felt so dangerous to write it, but the kid was probably too high off the ground to even be able to read so he hit send.

Cloud found himself walking on the yellow lines of the street. Nobody ever came down here past eight thirty, he figured. A pair of headlights threatened him and a rumbling engine warned Cloud and he leapt to the sidewalk's safety. A red convertible with the hood down that he recognized screeched to a halt next to Cloud. He became nervous; this is Vincent Valentine's fucking car. What the hell does he want? Cloud wondered.

Zell, the only senior –no, the only person- in school to have a tattoo (let alone one on their face) hopped out of the car, coming closer toward Cloud. "Look who we found, guys! The man of the hour."

Behind Zell was Reno. He was a redheaded guy who transferred a couple years ago because he was kicked out of his last school. Cloud was too focused on the remaining people in the car to notice that Zell was now an inch close to him and his shirt was knotted in the senior's fist. "What do you want?" Cloud asked, sounding more terrified than tough.

"Well now," Reno began, "looks like Blondie doesn't know when he crosses the fucking line." He smirked. "We'll show you how to really cross the line." Zell held him while Reno took the first punch at Cloud. He smacked him across his jaw, and Cloud's lip, in between his tooth and Reno's fist, starting gushing blood.

"I didn't do anything to you guys," Cloud insisted as he licked his blood stained lips.

Out of nowhere, Zack appeared behind Cloud. His scar on his left cheek startled Cloud. It must have been a fairly recent scar… His skin was flawless when they were friends. Zack leaned against him as he scrolled through his inbox and retrieving the text Cloud had supposedly sent him. "I think you might have insulted me. But maybe after being best friends for seven years, this is acceptable behavior. What do you think, guys?" Zack's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Zell mock contemplated the situation. "Still think it's a dick-move." Reno made a 'tsk-tsk' noise and Zell kneed Cloud in the ribcage after Reno delivered another blow to his face. Zell pushed him down onto the pavement causing Cloud to groan as his head hit the cement. Reno straddled the blond, punching him in the nose. "He makes a good punching bag, huh?" said Zell. Reno nodded and took another hit on him.

"The last time I saw someone on you like that, Cloud," Zack reminisced, "was after championships. Can you remember which one? You've had so many. But this one was special because a girl actually had her hand down your pants."

"I didn't send that text, Zack."

"Oh, really? The last time I checked, you didn't even have texting. Did you get it for Tifa?"

Cloud chuckled through the pain of his beating. "Some things change. But that doesn't mean I sent that message."

Zack flicked open his lighter and tapped a cigarette. He lit it and took a drag, flicking ashes dangerously close to Cloud's face. Reno butted his face in, holding his bangs back and hovering above Cloud. "He's right about that, Zack. See?" He pointed to the red curves on his cheekbone. "Like the tats, Cloud?"

"No. You're a sheep, Reno. You copy everything Zell does." Reno scowled, denying that Cloud was right.

Zack dropped his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out and putting his hands on his hips. "You should listen to him, Reno. Kid's an honors student. He's got the brains." Cloud stared at Zack, surprised when he got a wink from him. Zell shifted on top of Cloud, rising slowly off of him.

Vincent, still in the car, revved his engine twice and said lowly, "Let's go." Reno and Zell walked slowly back to the car but Zack lingered for a moment. He held out a hand for Cloud who was still on the ground, lifting him to his feet with ease. He stood uncomfortably close to Cloud, rubbing his hips against Cloud's groin. Holding Cloud's jaw ferociously, he pressed a rough kiss to the blond's lips, getting a taste of Cloud's blood from his beating.

"See you, Cloud," Zack whispered sultrily in the blond's ear. He backed away, jumping into the convertible, speeding away in half a second. Cloud felt dizzy. Was it because they probably could have just killed him, Zack kissed him, or did he get a concussion from smashing his head on the ground? Cloud couldn't organize his billion thoughts racing through his head. He walked to the corner of the street, stumbling once or twice as he did, and sat on the sidewalk, holding his head in his hands. He reached for his phone in his pocket but remembered Tidus took it and he cursed quietly. His best option was to just walk the quarter mile home, so he stood up, steadying himself with the aid of a telephone pole and began walking.

It was nearly ten when Cloud got home. His mother was lying on the couch with a washcloth over her forehead, illuminated by the muted television. "Cloud, honey?"

Cloud stood behind the partition of their mudroom and living room, hiding his bleeding, bruised figure. "Yeah, Mom? Sorry I'm late." She sighed and groaned as the couch squeaked. "Where's Dad?" He didn't get a response so Cloud went upstairs, closing the bathroom door behind him. He dampened some tissues with tepid water, slowly stroking his face with them. His ribs were probably black and blue but he could check later. Cloud washed his face, looking only semi-presentable. The bruises would get darker overnight and they would make a great first impression for his new teachers. Cloud touched his lips gingerly, wondering if Zack would even bother going to school tomorrow. Probably not, he decided.

With a painful inhale, Cloud left the bathroom, bumping right into the chest of his father. "Where were you? I tried calling you over five times." His brow furrowed, eyes dark with anger and his face tensed.

"I don't –"

"No, I don't want to hear your shit," his father snarled. "You don't obey your mother or me; we tell you to be home by eight thirty and you find yourself above our rules." Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Cloud's father hissed, "I wish you didn't disgrace me so much."

It was futile to argue, Cloud knew that. "What's wrong with mom?" His father grunted, mumbling something about her not feeling well. It was unlike his mom to be sick, but Cloud shrugged it off, figuring it was probably the last-hours-of-summer-vacation depression they shared. "I'm taking mom's car tomorrow. I'm driving Tifa and Tidus, okay?" His father, the martinet of Gaia walked away, minutely shaking the upstairs balcony as he went downstairs and left Cloud alone.

Cloud went to his room, stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed as he rubbed his sore ribs. He wondered how many calls he missed from Tifa, guessing at least four. He hoped his phone died so he could at least have a valid excuse rather than "Oops, Tidus took it." As Cloud hugged his pillow, he wondered about the text he apparently sent Zack. To be honest, he forgot he even had Zack's number. In any case, he would have suspected it's been changed after all this time. He doubted Tidus, his best friend, would impersonate Cloud, unless they were pranking Wakka or someone. He sighed. It was such a bizarre evening that he could ponder about for hours, but Cloud knew he had to sleep for a much more eventful day tomorrow. Junior year. He wanted to wish his bruises away overnight, but that would just be asinine. Only time could heal them. In the back of his mind, Cloud wondered if the same remedy could be used for his friendship with Zack. Maybe things between them had finally healed. Cloud only hoped time would be his panacea.


	3. Chapter 3

It Catches Up with You

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any characters mentioned.

* * *

><p>The six AM alarm clock rang, reminding Cloud that the summer had died and it was now the kickoff for the next ten months of essays, pre-calculus, physics, and all that joy. The blond sat up and smacked his alarm clock, giving a wide and loud yawn, groaning as a sharp pain hit his head. He completely forgot he would be a bruised sack of shit today and he grunted as he stepped out of bed, trying to stretch without causing his wounds to ache. It proved implausible as his ribs were pricked with agony and the rest of his body cracked with discomfort.<p>

Cloud rubbed his sore wounds as he stared at the mirror. He threw on dark jeans and a tank top, rummaging through his drawers for a button-up shirt. He found a short sleeved black and gray plaid, which he slipped on comfortably. He washed his face and brushed his teeth as he finger-combed his hair in the annexed bathroom. As he walked downstairs, the house was unusually quiet. Normally, his mother would be in the kitchen cooking breakfast and asking Cloud what he wanted for lunch. Today, he saw only a handwritten note on the kitchen island, telling Cloud his father went to work early and his mother would be staying home sick. He considered waking her up to help prepare for school but decided against it. 'Even if she's faking it, at least let someone sleep in around here,' Cloud thought with a smirk. He packed a lunch of a peanut butter sandwich, gummy fruit snacks, and two juice boxes as he toasted a bagel. He cursed when the time surprised him at six fifty five. He hastily put cream cheese on his bagel, shoving half of it down his mouth and throwing the other half in sink.

Cloud slung his backpack around one shoulder, taking his mother's car keys from their designated spot on the hook next to the door and leaving his house. The grass was wet from morning dew and it was slimy on Cloud's sandal clad feet. He crossed the front yard to his mom's Toyota, rolling the windows down as soon as the key turned in the ignition. He waved to a few of his neighbors, also on their way to school, as he drove down the street. He picked up Tidus first, beeping his horn obnoxiously to let him know he was there. Tidus came outside and passed the car, running into the open garage to grab his backpack. He met Cloud in the passenger seat, propping a leg up on the dashboard to which Cloud immediately hit back down. "First day, let's go!" Tidus exclaimed, suspiciously excited for school.

Cloud stared at his friend, wondering why he was acting so strange. After a moment, Tidus noticed the blond's bruises and immediately asked what happened. "Where's my phone?" Cloud asked, ignoring Tidus's question.

Tidus reached into his pocket and pulled out Cloud's phone. He held it away from the blond's reach. "Tell me what happened and you'll get it back."

Cloud stared ahead and said lowly, "Give me my fucking phone, Tidus." The teen gave it up, knowing Cloud wasn't in the mood for any shit. Cloud flipped the cell phone open, scrolling through his missed calls and his messages. "Did you send anything on this last night?" Tidus shook his head, acting confused. "You're sure? You're telling me you didn't text anybody?"

"I promise."

"Not even Zack Fair?"

"Cloud," Tidus said, "Why the hell would I ever want to text Zack?"

Cloud shook his head as he put the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway. "Whatever. We have to pick up Tifa," Cloud reminded his friend. The dirty blond groaned, questioning why they had to pick up Tifa when she lived all the way on the other side of town. Cloud shrugged. "I told her we would drive her."

"Jeez," said Tidus. Cloud glanced over at him. "You're really too nice to her. If I were you, I would have laid down the law a long time ago." He rolled his eyes, continuing down the road, sitting in silence for the rest of the ride. They pulled up to Tifa's house, abnormally large for their small family of three. Cloud unbuckled his seat belt and ran to her door, knocking loudly twice.

Tifa answered the door without a smile. She stared coldly at Cloud and brushed past him. Cloud sighed. "What now, Tifa?" He put his hands up in defeat but she only glared back at him. He followed her to the car and became more irritated when she slammed the back door closed when he got too close. Cloud got into the front seat, looking at Tifa in the rearview mirror. "Are you going to just sit there or say hi to me?"

Tifa crossed her arms over her large bust and stared at the window. Tidus glanced back at her, reminding her to 'buckle up'. Tifa stuck up her middle finger but Tidus only laughed it off. "Drive, Cloud. Tifa's obviously PMSing, so the faster we get out of here, the better." Cloud smirked and put the car in reverse to leave the driveway.

The brunette watched Cloud drive, annoyed by how perfect he followed the rules of the road. "You know, Cloud, you're very boring." Cloud's took a moment to register her random –and not to mention unnecessary- comment. His brow furrowed and he took a hand off the wheel to rub his neck.

'Sometimes, you're a bitch," Cloud said coolly, not bothering to look back at Tifa. She scoffed and shook her head, mumbling insults under her breath. "If I'm that much of a dick, why don't you break up with me?"

"Because I love you!"

Tidus turned the radio up a bit, trying to tune out the conversation of the couple in the car. Cloud punched the stereo, hitting the power button for the radio into the off position. "I'm not sure if I believe that. How could you love me when you think I'm your slave? You treat me like shit."

"_I treat_ _you_ like shit? You never return my calls, you always ignore me, and you don't appreciate me! You call me a bitch and you don't even defend me when Tidus says crap to me. You always make me so sad, and you don't even realize it!"

Cloud looked between her and the road, too flustered to rationalize anything. Looking at Tifa, he said, "Well you never tell me! How am I supposed to know what the fuck is going on, when you only talk to me about gossip?" Tears were streaming down Tifa's face, but Cloud didn't care. "You think I care about that shit, when I _don't_. Then when I try to talk to you, you shut me down. You don't want to hear about my problems."

"What problems, Cloud? You're _perfect_. You have the perfect family, perfect grades, perfect _everything_!" Tifa sobbed.

"You have no idea what sort of-"

"_Cloud!_" Tidus yelled, stretching one hand out to take the steering wheel and another to grip the dashboard. Tidus tried to swerve, but he wasn't fast enough. Cloud whipped his head forward to see a flash of the red sports car in front of him, before everything went black. His foot couldn't find the break pedal and his head collided with the window as he felt the impact of hitting the other car. He didn't have the courage to open his eyes as he kept them squeezed shut, but he felt them crash against the other car more than once. It was like he was in the middle of a great boom of thunder, and when it was over, everything was silent.

Cloud opened his eyes as he heard Tidus swearing. "Oh, shit! Shit! Oh, Gaia!"

"Tidus!" Cloud yelled. "Are you okay?"

Tidus was breathing heavily. He looked down at his hands, asking himself if he felt hurt. He shook his head and stuttered out the words "I'm fine". It took him a moment to regain himself before he asked, "Where's Tifa?"

"Fuck." Cloud looked back, seeing her sprawled across the back seats, unconscious. He struggled to unbuckle his seatbelt, and only when he was free, he climbed over to her. He gripped Tifa's sides, shaking her, and cradling her. "Tifa! Wake up! Shit…"

Tidus pushed his door open with his foot. It was beaten and crinkled, almost falling off the frame when he kicked it. Tidus didn't care at this point, and he pulled open the back door, sticking his head in. "Is she breathing?" He asked frantically.

Cloud stumbled over his words. "I- I think so." He looked up to Tidus, and read his mind. "I don't know what we do… Call the police, I think. We need an ambulance." Tidus nodded, trying to find his phone in his pocket. No luck.

"Where's your phone, man? I can't find mine." Cloud clambered out of the car, careful to not disturb Tifa. He stood next to Tidus with jelly legs, and found his phone, handing it to the other blond. Tidus began the call, walking to the sidewalk as he stayed on the line. "Um, hi… I need an ambulance. And a police officer… Where? Uh, hold on. I don't know…"

Cloud looked back to Tifa, and covered his face with his hands. "I fucked up, Tif…"

"Yo, Strife!" Cloud turned to see that stupid red head for the second time in twelve hours. "So, that was you driving? You're in some real big trouble, yo."

Vincent stepped to Reno's side. "You see that?" He nodded to his car. "You're paying for that, Cloud. I _just_ fixed her up. Should have known you'd be the one to fuck me over."

Tidus ran back to Cloud, stopping only when he saw the others. "Damn, Cloud. Couldn't you have picked _anyone_ else to crash into?"

"That's what I'm wondering." All heads turned to Zack, who seemed to have suddenly appeared. "What's the matter, Cloud? Can't keep away?"

Cloud shook his head. "What did they say, Tidus?" The policemen would arrive soon and the ambulance would follow. Cloud walked in a small circle, his hands on his head. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Well, get a grip, Strife. Man, the time I actually decide to go to school, you mess it up for me," said Reno. It wasn't soon after, that sirens rang out and stopped at the scene of the accident. Paramedics carried Tifa, placing her on a stretcher, and taking her back to the ambulance. They took her blood pressure and all of their routine procedures before concluding she passed out from shock. The paramedics went to the group of teens, taking each one to the sidewalk to inspect them. They dabbed a cut on Cloud's forehead with an alcohol soaked cotton ball; it blended with the rest of Cloud's bruises from the previous night. Tidus had chipped his tooth, but it was nothing his dentist couldn't repair. Vincent refused any attention from the men, insisting he could take care of himself, and standing away to the side with Zack and Reno.

Cloud became uncomfortable as Zack watched him get medical assistance. "What is he looking at?" Cloud mumbled. The paramedic looked back at the raven-haired teen and shrugged as he stuck a large bandage on Cloud's head.

"Maybe he's interested in you," the paramedic suggested.

Cloud shook his head, smiling a bit. "No, I doubt it. We don't exactly get along anymore." The paramedic put a hand on his hip, tilting his head, and shrugging again. "Thanks," said Cloud. He touched the Band-Aid and pressed it harder into his skin, walking back to Tidus. A police officer was taking notes on the cars' damages.

The officer approached Zack, stuffing his notepad into his pocket. "Zack. I should have guessed you'd be involved with this." The teen was trying to light a cigarette, but the officer plucked it from his mouth, and tossed it on the ground. "I don't think your insurance company will be too happy about this one."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "It's the other kid's fault. He doesn't know what the hell he's doing on the road." Zack pointed to Cloud. "Look at him, the guy looks like a baby." He crouched, picking up the cigarette, and lighting it. He puffed on it then took a long drag. "Besides," Zack said as he blew out smoke, "It's not even my car."

The officer watched with wide eyes. "It's… Not your car? Whose is it then?"

Vincent turned with arms folded over his chest. "It's mine." He walked away with the officer to discuss the accident and to formulate a plan of action. Cloud watched Reno take Zack's cigarette and finish it off, then stepping it into the pavement. The blond groaned as Zack made his way over to him.

"Hey, Cloud," said Zack. There was no emotion in his voice and Cloud couldn't predict anything but a punch in the face. He prepared his reflexes, waiting for the right moment to duck, but the punch never came. "Is Tifa okay?"

"She's fine, now go away!" Tidus butted in.

Zack raised his hands in defense. "Just wonderin', man. You could've killed the girl." The policeman stepped in between Cloud and Zack to give him the ticket and collect his insurance information. "See you around Cloud," said Zack. "Stay off the roads, kiddo."

* * *

><p>They arrived at school by lunchtime. The tow truck was delayed so they waited a painful two hours for it, then they had to walk the three miles to school. Tidus was ready to give up and hitchhike, but Cloud coached him through it, giving little boosts and distracting him with conversation. Cloud admitted he wasn't even worried about Tifa and even if he said he loved her, they would probably break up (again) in the next few days. Not that Tidus could ever relate, he listened anyways and gave his two cents on it. "You're not happy with her. Whenever you guys break up, you're the funniest, craziest kid I know. Then when you're together, it's like you're smashing your head on the wall, waiting for her to dump you again. I just don't understand it."<p>

"Love makes you insane," Cloud mumbled.

"_Are_ you in love?" Tidus prodded. If _that_ was love, Tidus was relieved he never got into that stuff.

"No."

The school was in sight and they were silent the rest of the way. The boys went straight to the attendance office and received their schedules and passes.

"What class do you have?" Cloud asked his friend, once they reached the hallway.

Tidus rotated his schedule several times. "Uhh…" he paused. "Spanish. '¡Magnífico!'"

Cloud laughed a bit. "I have Pre-Calc. So, I guess I'll see you at lunch." Tidus nodded and they went separate ways to their classes. Cloud easily found his way to the math wing of the school and matched the room number on the wall to the one on his schedule. He walked in, instantly dreading the whole year, just because of class. Zack sat noticeably in the back of the room, surrounded by his friends, Zell, Seifer, Lulu, Rude, and the seemingly misplaced, Rikku. They all looked up and sniggered at the sight of him in the low-level class. The teacher looked over at the newcomer, greeting him warmly. "I think I'm in the wrong class…"

The teacher put on her rhinestone glasses and looked closely at the roster on her clipboard. "Is your name 'Claude Striff'?" She asked with a nasally voice. Zack burst out laughing, supported by the giggles of his friends.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the woman. "It's _Cloud Strife_, actually. And there's no way I'm in this class; I got a ninety-five in algebra honors last year."

"Well," she said, "This is Pre-Calculus, I'm sure you'll discover it is much different than a silly algebra course. Now take your seat, or you'll be marked for insubordination."

Cloud's shoulders slumped as he dragged himself to an available desk, farthest away from Zack, and plopped himself down. He took his notebook out, labeling it and beginning a list of materials. Cloud sat in class forever, trying to not look over at Zack and his friends. He could feel their stares but he forced himself not to look. It wouldn't do anything but draw unnecessary attention. The bell finally rung and Cloud jumped from his seat, being the first to leave the room.

As he walked to his next class, English, he found Genesis and Aerith. They were walking together and Cloud caught Genesis saying something to Aerith that made her giggle and blush. He smiled gently, wondering to himself if something had happened over vacation that he should know about. Genesis looked behind him, spotting Cloud almost instantly in the mixed crowd and gave him a smirk. Genesis put a hand on Aerith's arm, leading her to the side of the hallway to wait for Cloud. "Hey!" Aerith exclaimed when he came close. She gave Cloud a friendly hug as she asked about his vacation. Cloud was about the answer as he pulled away but Aerith saw the bandage and bruises on the blond's head and had to ask, "What happened? My goodness, Cloud!"

Cloud stood awkwardly as Genesis took Aerith's hand. "I sorta… Well, Tidus, Tifa, and I got into a car accident this morning."

Aerith covered her mouth with a free hand, leaning into Genesis's chest. "Oh, Gaia! I haven't seen Tifa and Tidus all day! Are they okay?" She had tears in her eyes, the ever-so-sensitive Aerith.

Cloud nodded. "Tifa's in the hospital, but she'll be okay. Tidus and I just got here." Cloud started walking down the hall again, knowing that the couple would follow them. He was satisfied when his English class was free of Zack and his cronies, and filled with the guys from Cloud's sports teams and some of the girls he was acquainted with. He was especially glad that Tidus, Genesis, and Aerith were in his class, and the four of them sat together.

Aerith prodded Tidus for information about the accident, but there wasn't much to tell. Tidus gave her the short version of the story, but she had a million questions to ask him. "Cloud," said Genesis, knowing the blond didn't want to be a part of Aerith's interrogation. "How are you?"

Cloud shrugged. "Okay, I guess. How about you? How was your summer, man?"

Genesis smiled. "Very nice, although, I'm glad to be back at school. I've been looking forward to this class since the end of June. A friend of mine told me we'd be reading a story called _Loveless_. Supposedly, it changes your life."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it. Usually the ones everyone loves are actually the worst. It's the underrated ones that have the most meaning."

Genesis began to speak, but the room went quiet as their teacher stood at the front of the class, and the boy found his voice dead. Cloud zoned out as his teacher spoke about the plays from Nibelheim, Edge, and translated Wutai they would be reading. They reviewed the class materials list and the respectful unity mission statement, the two things that could be guaranteed on every first day of school since the first grade. Cloud snapped out of his daze when his classmates starting packing their belongings and checking their schedules for their next class. Cloud's teacher laid a hand on his shoulder. Cloud turned slowly, seeing pity in his eyes. "Huh? Sir…?"

"Cloud," he said. "I just received a call from the nurse. There's been an occurrence. You've been granted permission to leave grounds and go to the hospital. They'll be expecting you there."

Cloud's bit down hardly on his lip. "Sir, what… What's going on?"

"Please, it's in your best interest to be with your family at a time like this." His teacher walked away and Cloud turned to his concerned friends. He answered their questioning faces with a clueless shrug.

"I don't have a car," Cloud said dully. "It was towed this morning."

Aerith reached into her backpack, pulling out a lanyard with numerous keys attached. "Take my car," she said, selecting the key and holding it out to him.

"Aer, I can't…"

She jingled the keys. "You have to, Cloud! I don't know what's happening, but it's important. You have to go."

Cloud took the keys hesitantly. "How will you get home?"

Aerith shrugged, looking towards Genesis, smiling. "Genesis can bring me home." He nodded an approval.

"Okay," Cloud said firmly. "Alright, I'll go." He began to walk away, turning abruptly and saying a 'thank you' genuinely. Aerith smiled gently, as Genesis and Tidus waved, wishing him good luck.

Cloud hurried out of the school and hastily unlocked and started Aerith's small white car. It didn't take him long to get to the hospital without the morning or evening's traffic. He parked in the lot near the back of the building, not bothering to straighten out or check his parking job. He had begun to panic during his drive, wondering what the hell his teacher meant by "_occurrence_". It must have been something about Tifa, but they told him she would be fine.

The blond rushed into the lobby, announcing his name to the secretary. "What are you in for, dear?" she asked sweetly.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know. They said you'd be waiting for me." The secretary appeared frazzled, unsure of what to say to the boy.

"Cloud!" A familiar man's voice called out. He looked up and around the room, spotting his father in his work suit by the annexed medical wing of the lobby.

"Dad!" Cloud said back, running over to his father. "What's this about? What's happening?"

His father pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on, I need to talk to you." The older man led his son to the couch in the waiting area. "I need you to be strong, Cloud," were the first words said before tears began streaming down Cloud's face and a stabbing pain slapped his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

It Catches Up with You

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any characters mentioned.

* * *

><p>Sweat soaked sheets under writhing bodies entangled themselves with the boys. The young blond grunted, shuddering with pleasure, and panting against his partner's frame. "Zack," he moaned, as the raven-haired teen's hand came between them. Cloud kissed the older boy's chest as he wrapped a milky leg around his waist, giving Zack more access to him. Zack stroked the underside of Cloud's length, causing the blond to cry out and grip Zack's shoulders. As Zack pumped him, Cloud found himself moaning more and more, feeling his head clear of all thoughts except for the rushing excitement and ecstasy in his groin.<p>

"Cloud," the older teen groaned, kissing the blond's stomach as he led the boy to release. Cloud's breath hitched in his throat and Zack continuously mumbled his name. He closed his eyes as his body began to spasm and he released into Zack's hand. The younger teen blushed, but the euphoria he felt was stronger than his embarrassment. Zack licked his fingers clean as Cloud snuggled against the sheets, ready to fall asleep. Zack reached up to kiss the blond's lips. Cloud tasted himself on Zack's tongue, salty and sweet at the same time. "Cloud," he whispered in his ear. "What are you doing?" The blond rolled onto his stomach, feeling the heat of Zack beside him. "Cloud?" he shook his shoulders violently. "Cloud!"

The blond rolled back over, opening his eyes. "W-What?" he asked, slightly disoriented as he took in his surroundings. His eyes finally focused and he saw his father, kneeling down next to him, his face stern. "We're at the hospital," Cloud stated dumbly. Cloud stretched on the hard couch, his bones and muscles aching, and sweat sticking to the back of his neck. He wiped his neck dry and rubbed his face as he got up, kicking the thin sheets to the edge of the sofa.

The hospital was still quiet in the wee hours of the morning, only an occasional intercom beeping went off, followed by a smooth, calm voice. Footsteps of nurses and doctors clicked and clacked along the tile floor, passing the family center every few minutes and each time, Cloud's father hoped it would be their doctor who came into the room. "Any word yet?" Cloud asked as he walked back and forth beside the couch. His father shook his head, taking slow, shallow sips of his coffee.

Cloud sat next to his dad at the small table in the room for about an hour. They were silent, listening to only the other families there and the cheap television broadcasting an underfunded sitcom. Cloud noticed his father staring at him, but didn't meet his gaze. "What happened to your face?" he finally asked.

Cloud touched the cut on his forehead. "Nothing, really."

"Was that from me?" he asked, with no hint of guilt in his tone.

Cloud shook his head. "No. But there's something I have to tell you."

"I'm listening," said Mr. Strife.

"I borrowed Mom's car this morning," Cloud began. "But I kind of got into an accident. They towed it. I gave them our insurance and they took my number. They'll call me later."

"God damn it, Cloud," his father hissed. "We are in a crisis and you had to go do something as idiotic and-"

"Dad, it was an accident!"

"Don't you interrupt me!" His father grabbed his collar across the table. "How dare you do this to me and to your mother." A greasy, longhaired doctor in a white lab coat approached the table they sat at, his look complete with circular glasses and a clipboard in hand. "Doctor Hojo," said Mr. Strife, as his grip eased on Cloud's shirt. He shoved Cloud back into his chair, getting up to consult with the doctor.

Cloud returned to the unoccupied couch, lounging lazily on it and taking his phone out. He looked through the messages on it: two from Tidus, one from Aerith, one from Genesis, and a fifth text from a blocked number. He opened it, reading it to himself several times. _"Meet me in the eraser room, period three tomorrow." _Cloud blinked, staring at the text in disbelief. It wouldn't be the first time he's gone in the eraser room – him and Tifa have had quite a few encounters there. Students best knew it as the room where "Whatever you expect, prepare for ten times that". Only the most innocent kids thought it was still used to clean erasers. Cloud could only wonder who wanted him in the eraser room. He couldn't reply without a callback number and he refused to blindly accuse anyone of sending him such a text.

He glanced back up to his father talking with the doctor, his hands on his hips and looking down at the floor. Cloud opened the other texts, three of them asking what happened or if he were okay. Another was from Tidus, telling him they had physics with Zack too. "Great," he mumbled. He flipped his phone closed, unable to think of any replies, and slid it back into his pocket. When he looked up again, the doctor was gone and Cloud's father was facing the wall, running a hand through his short hair. Cloud walked to him, carefully placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad? What is it?" he asked gently.

"Doctor Hojo," his father said lowly and raggedly, "gave me some bad news. Your mother is very ill. They're not sure what it is yet, but they began running tests."

Cloud shook his head. "Dad, what the hell even happened? Why did she come here in the first place? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Cloud, listen to me," said Mr. Strife, pointing an accusatory finger at his son. "Your mother is sick. If you think you can keep up this shit you're putting me through, you're wrong. Coming home after curfew, destroying the car. You're getting yourself into some deep shit, mister. Now go home. Get yourself dinner, wash up, do your homework, and get yourself to bed. You hear me? If you pull anything, I will know."

Teary-eyed, Cloud nodded and gave one look down the corridor to where his mother rested before leaving the hospital. The warm end-of-summer air caressed the blond's cheeks as tears slid down them. He had no idea what happened to his mom or if she would be okay or when he could see her. There were no answers to his questions and he was stuck in the dark. Cloud hung his head, digging into his pocket for Aerith's keys, and searched the crowded parking lot for her car.

* * *

><p>"Cloud, what's up, man? I tried calling you, like, a bazillion times," said Tidus, before Cloud could even put the phone to his ear. With silence humming on one end, Tidus said softly, "Is there something wrong, Cloud? You don't have to tell me, but I'm here for you."<p>

Cloud jumped when the shrill of the house phone rang into the darkness of his house. The only light inside was the blue glow of the television that Cloud had attempted to watch. He found himself too distracted by his mother's condition to focus on any of the programs. "Tidus, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said the teen, cutting the conversation abruptly, snapping his cell closed and navigating to the house phone through the dim light. "Hello?" he finally said into the receiver. A distraught woman on the other line began speaking a million words a minute, her sentences broken into segments by frantic sobs. "Who is this?"

After some rustling on the other line, Cloud was finally able to understand the speaker. "Kiddo, it's Uncle Cid. Yer Aunt Shera's got somethin' to tell yeh'. God damn it, get it together, won't yeh'?"

After some silence, Cloud asked, "Aunt Shera?" He heard a sniffle. "Are you okay?"

"Cloud, sweetie," she could barely spit out. "Have you seen your mother?"

"No…"

His aunt began crying again and he heard Cid mumble something about crying a river. "It's your father, Cloud! He's doing this to her! You need to keep him away from her or he'll just keep beating her!"

To that sentence, Cloud heard Cid wrestle the phone from her, and call her a "God damn idiot". Cid spoke quickly to his nephew, "We're gonna hafta call yeh' back, Cloud." Left alone again, Cloud collapsed onto the couch, weeping into the cushions. He curled up, crushing his face into the pillow and soaking it with his tears. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but the doorbell arouse him from his stupor.

Surprised by his visitor at the door, Cloud said quietly, "I bet you weren't expecting this. I'm glad you're here." Before he knew it, the blond was enveloped in a tight embrace, making him feel comfortable to cry into his visitor's chest.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be lovely. :3 Thank you.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

It Catches Up with You

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any characters mentioned.

Warning: There's drugs. And language. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>After several moments in their embrace, Cloud pulled away, looking up at his friend. "What are you doing here Angeal?" He wiped his cheeks and rubbed his eyes of tears.<p>

The raven-haired college student closed the front door behind him as he took off his shoes on the welcome mat. "Aerith called me and told me you've been going through some rough shit lately. I go back to school in a few days but I thought I'd stop over in case you needed anything."

Cloud could almost laugh. What he really needed right now were answers, but he knew Angeal couldn't give them to him. "Would you mind just keeping me company and talking?" Cloud asked shyly. Angeal smiled, putting a hand on Cloud's back and leading him into the living room. The blond told his friend everything that had happened in the past several days, including his most recent phone call and Zack's friends beating him up.

"Is that who did this to your face?" Angeal asked, pushing Cloud's chin up and inspecting the scrapes and bruises. Cloud nodded. "I better tell him to stop, huh? Jeez, my little cousin. Ever since that pool party, Cloud, he hasn't been the same. Zack barely talks to the family anymore. He hasn't come to any of the birthdays or weddings." Angeal frowned to himself. "Except my graduation party, he came to that, remember? He broke into the liquor cabinet and then took all his anti-depressants. We had to cut the party short and take him to the emergency room."

Cloud's eyes widened. "That's what happened?" He could barely remember the event. He could only recall Tidus complaining all the way home.

Angeal nodded. "It was right after you and Tifa went upstairs," he said, laughing a bit to himself.

Cloud smiled, blushing hard. "I remember now." They reminisced on the warm June day, chuckling to themselves and sharing their thoughts until they were interrupted by Cloud's gurgling stomach. Angeal raised an eyebrow to which Cloud explained, "I guess I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Let me make you something," Angeal insisted. "If there's one thing I'll need to learn this year, it's cooking. I've heard cafeteria food tastes like crap, even in college." Cloud chuckled, taking a mental note of that. Angeal rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator, looking for something he would be able to make. Cloud walked over to the pantry, taking out a can and holding it up.

"How about some soup? Easy, right?" Cloud suggested. Angeal smirked and took the can from him, peeling back the lid and pouring the contents into a pot. Cloud sat at the kitchen island, resting his head on his hand. "When's the last time you talked to Zack?" He asked curiously.

Angeal shrugged, "Maybe three weeks ago. Ma and I saw him downtown. He was high, of course, but that's nothing new."

"He's smart," said Cloud bluntly. "Or I'm just stupid." Angeal eyed him questioningly. "He's in a few of my classes. Well, just pre-calculus and physics. I didn't know he was even taking those classes. They're both the advanced courses."

Angeal stirred the soup on the stove and turned back to Cloud. "Yeah, I heard about that. My aunt told me he failed half his classes last year. The school told him he needed to double up on courses this year or he would have to stay back. If there's anything obvious about Zack, it's that he doesn't want to be in school anymore than he has to."

"So why doesn't he drop out?" the blond asked, trying to sound apathetic.

"Please, his mom still thinks he'll end up being a doctor."

The boys were quiet until Angeal presented a hot bowl of soup in front of the starving blond. He muttered a word of appreciation and began eating. The older teenager walked past the blond into the annexed living room. He sighed as he sat down on the couch, requesting that Cloud join him when he finished eating. The television caught Angeal's eye and he raised the volume on the television, almost immediately calling Cloud over. "Cloud, come look at this!"

He brought his bowl with him, slurping spoonfuls of broth, as he stood in front of the television. As he listened to the news report on screen, he almost choked on his dinner. "Seventeen year old, Zack Fair, has been reported missing after escaping police custody during his arrest earlier today for a hit and run accident. Victim, Rinoa Heartilly, age fifteen, is being treated for minor injuries at Shin-Ra General Hospital. Police request that any persons coming into contact with Zack Fair contact the authorities immediately." Concluding the segment, a mug shot photo of Zack appeared on the screen, lingering for several moments before the picture faded into the next story.

Angeal was shaking his head, putting pressure to his temples with long index fingers, and mumbling to himself. "Holy shit," was all Cloud said, as he set his bowl down on the coffee table. He looked to Angeal concernedly, asking him if he felt all right.

"This is it, Cloud." The blond looked confused. "Once the police find him, my uncle will ship Zack off to a juvenile detention facility. After that it'll be jail or boot camp or rehab, whichever is better for him," Angeal said lowly.

"So what?" Cloud said angrily. "Doesn't he deserve to suffer?"

"I know Zack is finding it in the wrong place, but everybody deserves happiness. Don't be heartless, Cloud."

"How am I the heartless one?" Cloud yelled, his eyes narrowing and darkening. "He almost killed a girl! All he does is sit around and drink and get high! Angeal, he beat me up just because he was bored! How is that not heartless?"

Angeal stood up, moving slowly towards Cloud as he fumed. "Zack fell in love with you, Cloud. You were his best friend and you pushed him away. After that he didn't have anyone."

Cloud shook his head violently. "He had you. He had Aerith. Don't you dare tell me he didn't have anybody, that is not true," he spat out, tears welling in his eyes.

"As Aerith and I got closer, we drove him out. That's when he started experimenting. Cloud, please, try to see all of this through Zack's eyes," Angeal begged.

"No. I can't. Zack did this to himself. It's nobody's fault but his own." Cloud folded his arms across his chest.

Angeal nodded. "Okay. But please, if you see him, don't turn him in." He saw the shock on Cloud's face. "Please, Cloud. Remember when you two were friends? You would have done anything to protect him. If not a favor for him, do it for me." Angeal was desperate to keep his cousin safe. Cloud agreed to his plea; He would neglect to turn him in if Cloud saw him.

"How long can he keep this up, Ang? Eventually the cops will find him. You know that," said Cloud.

"He makes the worst decisions in the world. Always had, huh? Once Zack calms down, he'll go to the station himself. I know he will."

* * *

><p>Angeal had left by ten o'clock after the boys had found themselves repeatedly caught in awkward silences. Cloud knew his friend had made up a phony excuse to go home, but he understood, letting Angeal leave peacefully. As Cloud sank back into the couch, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Simultaneously a beeping horn outside startled him. Headlights streamed into the dark living room with light and a car door closing echoed outside. Cloud quickly read the text as he headed for the window. It was from his father, informing him that he would be spending the night at the hospital.<p>

Peering through the curtains, Cloud saw Tidus's car parked in his driveway. A moment later, a knock on his door, and Cloud was stung with surprise as Tidus dragged him out of his house. "We're going to Wakka's party. His parents are gone until next week and we thought you could let off some steam."

Cloud tried to pull away. "I can't, Tidus. If my dad finds out, you know what he'll do. My face will look even worse than it already is."

The teen slung an arm around Cloud's shoulders, telling him, "That's why he's not going to find out. Where is he, anyways?" The blond explained that he would be out all night. "See? Exactly why you should come." Finally, Cloud gave in and sat next to Tidus in the passengers seat.

Wakka's house was flooded with alcohol. Beer cans were littered on the floor and plastic red cups were abandoned everywhere. The place reeked of alcohol and the floors had a heartbeat of their own from the stereo's bass and the dancing guests. Cloud tried telling Tidus it was a bad idea to be there, but the volume of the party surpassed his voice.

Wakka quickly found his friends, giving them both drinks. Tidus suddenly had a hard lemonade in hand and Cloud reluctantly accepted a cherry bomb. After a small conversation and a few sips of their drinks, Wakka left the teens to attend to his hundred other party member's needs. They were on their third set of drinks when Tidus nudged Cloud in the ribs, who in response, clutched at his middle, grunting from the pain of his bruises. Tidus didn't bother apologizing, but instead pointed to the middle of the dancing crowd. A medium sized brunette caught their stares and immediately pushed her way out of the group.

Tifa walked briskly toward them and when she was in arm's length, she harshly slapped Cloud's cheek. Tidus laughed in disbelief. "No need to be so crude, Tifa."

"Screw you, Tidus! And screw you too, Cloud! You almost killed me," she seethed. "Did you know today is our two year anniversary?"

Cloud shrugged. "Happy anniversary, baby." She was blurry in his eyes, and as much as Cloud tried to focus, he found his mind failing to do anything but absorb the tingling feeling in his chest and the booming music in his ears. The alcohol was taking its effect on Cloud without him realizing that he could barely stand without the aid of something sturdy.

Tifa clenched her fists and her jaw tensed. "No. We are done, Cloud Strife. You can count on that. I don't want us to ever be together again. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to enjoy this party." Tifa turned on her heel, walking away from the boys and disappearing into the crowd.

"Hmm. I guess that takes care of everything, right?" Tidus asked, grinning. Cloud nodded with a matching smile. "Oh. Hey, Cloud, you're bleeding." Both of their expressions became serious as Cloud felt his cheekbone. "Tifa must have opened a wound when she slapped you," Tidus concluded. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and get cleaned up?"

Cloud nodded, taking his first step towards the bathroom and almost falling. He grabbed onto someone next to him to steady himself and giggled when he saw Tidus laughing hysterically. "Shit, Cloud, you've never been drunk, have you?"

Cloud stumbled to the staircase and pushed people aside as he went upstairs. He tripped on several of the steps, laughing to himself each time then forcing himself to get up.

He started cracking up when he finally looked at himself in the mirror. Blood was running all the way down his right cheek and started to drip to his neck. "Oh boy, oh boy," said Cloud, unable to stop laughing as he attempted to clean his wound. "Look at me." He suddenly found himself staring at his reflection, his face stern, with no trace of amusement. "Cloud Strife, you are drunk!" he yelled at himself, laughing once again and gripping onto the sides of the counter in the bathroom.

A dark haired boy stood in the doorway, eying Cloud with beguilement. A small blonde girl crept beside him, giggling at the sight of the straight-A student now mentally incapacitated. "Hey, Cloud," the girl said sweetly.

Cloud looked over to the couple standing next to him. "Hey Rikku." He realized it was Zack standing next to her and he acknowledged him too. "Hey Zack. I'm doing Angeal a favor." He pointed at him. "You criminal, you. I should call the police right now. But!" Cloud yelled. "I am drunk. And that is illegal. So my lips are s-s-s-sealed."

"Thanks, Strife." Zack said. "We're gonna make this party a little more interesting, you in?"

Rikku grabbed Cloud's arm, smiling up at him. "C'mon Cloud. It's not often you come to parties that aren't for soccer, or tennis, or whatever you play." She giggled again, pulling Cloud into the hall and following Zack into an empty bedroom. The oldest teen went over to the window and opened it just a crack, while Rikku sat on the bed, pulling Cloud down with her.

"I'm not friends with you, am I?" Cloud slurred. The giddy blonde smiled and shushed him. Zack dug into the pockets of his jeans, taking out two joints and a lighter. He offered one to Cloud, who insisted, "I'm not like you Zack. Not a stoner. No smoking. And you kissed me the other day, I'm no queer, remember?"

"Just because you smoke _one_ joint with us, it doesn't mean you're a stoner. Don't stereotype, Cloud!" said Rikku, fiddling with the lighter until it was ignited and she lit the blunt. "Just take a couple hits. Then you can go back downstairs and do whatever you want."

Zack took the joint from the blonde. "Come on, you're wasting it. Don't just let it burn," he scolded her. "Watch, Strife." Zack took a long hit, holding his breath and after what seemed like an eternity, slowly let it out. He offered it to an eager Rikku, who repeated Zack's actions.

She coughed a little bit, forcing the smoke out and said dryly, "Oh Gaia, Zack, where the hell did you get this?"

"Good, huh?" Zack smiled as she nodded, staring at the joint with amazement. "Try it, Cloud."

Cloud was hesitant to take it from Rikku. "What will happen if I try it?" Cloud asked. Zack shot Rikku a look behind Cloud's back and he nodded.

The petite blonde rubbed her hand up Cloud's inner thigh, twisting her hand through his hair and biting softly as his neck. She whispered sultrily in his ear, "It'll make you feel good."

Cloud swallowed hard. "I- I don't know… How to do it."

She flicked his earlobe with her tongue. "I can show you." She leaned back, their noses but a foot away from each other. "Just hold it gently." She took Cloud's fingers and positioned them around the joint. "Then put it up to your lips and just inhale." Cloud did so and Rikku put her hand over Cloud's mouth. "Don't swallow. Just hold your breath for a couple seconds." She moved her hand to cradle his cheek. "And now let it out." Cloud couldn't stop coughing. He doubled over and Rikku rubbed his back. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. Zack took the joint from his hand, taking a few hits before patting Cloud's shoulder.

"You did good, Cloud," he said proudly. Both of the blonds smiled.

"Can I…" He shook his head.

"Ah, he wants more," Zack chuckled. Cloud took another hit, coughing less this time. By the end of the hour, they had finished both joints. Cloud couldn't remember when, but at one point, a boy he was vaguely familiar with, Seifer, had joined them. Before he knew it, Cloud was on the floor, his head on Zack's lap. The whole room spun, colors meshing together. Zack stroked Cloud's hair, but his fingers felt like razor blades. Cloud found himself unable to move or speak. He only looked around the room in horror. He watched Rikku and Seifer grope each other on the bed, listening to their grunts and groans that sounded miles away. Cloud felt a tickling on his arms and legs. He looked down, suddenly seeing thousands of tiny insects crawling on him, burrowing into his skin, and residing there. Finding a hurl of energy, Cloud began frantically swatting at the bugs. He scratched them off and smacked them away but they kept coming. "Cloud, what are you doing?" Zack asked, reaching for the blond.

"They're crawling all over me, get them off! Get them the fuck off me!" Cloud looked back at him, but it wasn't Zack. Cloud found himself trembling before a monstrous beast. The bugs were continuing to attack him, and as the Zack, Rikku, and Seifer tried to calm him, Cloud only saw the heinous figures closing in on him. "Stay away from me!" Cloud yelled, as he stumbled into the dresser. One of the monsters had slashed his arm open, coming closer to feed on him. Cloud threw himself against the door, knowing that would be the only way to escape the carnivorous demons. Cloud tumbled down the stairs, now facing a sea of savages. The stereo was like shrieking children in Cloud's ears and he couldn't make the nightmare go away. The monsters from upstairs chased him to the first floor, pinning him down. Cloud began screaming and all of the beasts crowded around him.

Zack pinned Cloud down, inches away from his face, yelling to him, "You're okay, Cloud! Calm down. You're only going to hurt yourself!"

Tidus, realizing that Cloud was the center of the commotion, ran to him, shoving Zack off of him. Cloud kept scratching at the bugs until they were covering every inch of him and crawling into his ears and nostrils. Cloud suddenly went very still, his eyes still open and glazed over. "What the fuck is happening to him?" Tidus shouted to Zack. The music had stopped as every partygoer watched.

"He's having a bad trip. It happens, he'll be okay," Zack said dully, watching Cloud with wide eyes. He hadn't known Cloud would have such a negative effect. Him and Rikku had been fine, and Cloud didn't say anything. He saw the scratches on Cloud's arms that he had inflicted on himself, feeling guilty for giving him the drugs.

Wakka pushed past the swarm of people, reaching the center of the circle to where Cloud laid still. He saw Zack sitting on the floor, with a half clothed Rikku and Seifer on the first step of the stairs. "What're you all doin' here, huh? And what the hell's goin' on, why don't someone tell me that?"

Zack stood up quickly, grabbing Rikku's wrist and pulling her away. "We were just leaving."

Cloud turned to his side, vomiting on the floor and pulling his knees to his chest. "Zack…" he mumbled.

The raven-haired boy took a last look at the weak teen before walking briskly out the door. Tidus knelt beside his friend, putting a hand on his upper arm, before turning to Wakka. "Get everyone out of here. Tell them all to go home. This party is over." Tidus ran after Zack, beating the crowd out the door. "Zack!" he called out. Zack looked over his shoulder at the blond, but kept walking with his two friends. Tidus ran in front of them, stopping before Zack. "What the hell was that back there?"

"A mistake," he said, walking around Tidus to continue on his way.

"Hey! Wait a second." Zack stopped. "What do I do with him? Do I take him to the hospital? His parents aren't home, I don't know how to contact them."

Zack turned around, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, don't tell his parents, don't take him to the hospital. All he needs is some time to come down. He's just stoned. It was his first time smoking weed, what do you expect from the guy?"

Tidus shook his head. "That wasn't pot, Zack. You don't fucking hallucinate like that from pot. You don't black out and vomit like that and you don't try to scratch your arms off from smoking a little bit of pot. Now what the fuck was that?"

Zack sighed. "He's going to be fine." Tidus ran at him, grabbing his collar and shaking him forcefully.

"Tell me what you did to him!"

"Alright, okay," said Zack, pushing Tidus away from him. "It was weed. But it was laced."

"With what?" Tidus asked between clenched teeth.

When Zack kept quiet, Seifer spoke up. "It was laced with PCP."

Tidus's lip quivered and his eyes watered. "You asshole," he said, letting the trio walk away from him. Zack hung his head, holding fistfuls of hair as he walked.

* * *

><p>When Tidus returned to the house, everyone had left. He kicked a couple of plastic cups as he walked through the kitchen; the house was a complete mess. Entering the living room, Tidus saw Cloud's pile of vomit on the hardwood floor, unaccompanied by the blond. "He's sleepin' on the couch. You can crash here too, if ya' want, man," said Wakka from behind him with a roll of paper towels in his hand.<p>

"He's going to become just like them," said Tidus distantly. "They gave him PCP. It was laced with the weed." He turned to look at Wakka with teary eyes. "He gets beat up, in a car accident, and his mom is in the hospital. This was his first time getting drunk. He had _three_ drinks, his girlfriend broke up with him, and then he smoked weed and that other shit with _Zack Fair. _Now he's strung out. What did he do to deserve any of this?"

Wakka shrugged, laying paper towels down on the vomit. "Shit happens, I guess."

Tidus found a couple blankets in the front closet. He sat on the floor next to Cloud. He leaned against the couch and watched the blond. "Poor kid. Things will get better. I promise." He laid a blanket on top of Cloud and took a second one to the large lounge chair in the corner. "Goodnight, Cloud."

* * *

><p>Our little Cloudy ;-; So corrupt. Such a shame. BUT YEAH. I honestly did about two and a half hours of researching drugs for this chapter. I can't really write from experience so this is the best I could do, lol. Hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

Reviews would be wonderful. I'll accept ConCrit, too. Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

It Catches Up with You

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any characters mentioned.

* * *

><p>"You just won't admit you still have feelings for him," said a bothersome red head. Reno lounged lazily on the couch, sipping his soda and gently chewing on the straw.<p>

Zack glanced over, obviously annoyed, as he lay on the floor of his basement. "So what if I do?" he asked simply.

"Oh, now you're admitting it?" Zell was greatly amused by the conversation. He sat on a fold-up chair, propping his legs up on the couch Reno was on. Somewhat distanced from the others, Rikku sat on Seifer's lap, necking him, but occasionally adding to the conversation.

"Leave him alone, guys," said Rikku. "It's not new. He's been hung up on Cloud since middle school. That's why he came to us in the first place." Seifer turned her chin back to face him and they continued kissing.

"She's right, you know," said Reno. "You were a broken puppy when you showed up at my door. And look at what you are now." He smirked as he looked Zack up and down.

"What's that? A pathetic drug addict?" said a strong voice from the staircase.

Zack's eyes dashed to Angeal descending the stairs. "What're you doing here, Angeal?"

Zack's cousin waved his hand in front of his face. "Gaia, what's that smell?" He looked around the basement, seeing cans of spray paint scattered around. He picked up a brown paper bag, colored with paint, crumbling it into a ball and throwing it at Zack. "You're kidding, right? You're bagging again?"

"He's done a lot worse shit, yo," Reno said, shaking a can of paint and spraying it into an unused bag. He put it up to his mouth, inhaling deeply.

Zack stood up, asking again, "Why are you here, Ang?"

"I'm starting college tomorrow, your mom wanted me to drop by. She also wanted me to talk to you, so get your ass upstairs," said Angeal, his arms folded over his chest. Zack, looking weak and scrawny compared to his cousin, stomped up the stairs with Angeal following close behind.

"Hey Aunt Gillian," said Zack, walking past his aunt and mother talking in the kitchen.

"Honey, what are you and your friends doing down there, it smells awful!" Zack's mother exclaimed.

"Let's go outside, Angeal," he said, leading his cousin through the glass sliding doors and taking a seat on the furniture. He looked at the dirty water of the swimming pool. "I'd offer a swim, but I don't think it's been cleaned for a while."

"Shut up, Zack," snapped Angeal, standing over him. "Listen, I'm not going to be around much this year to clean up your mistakes, so you better get your damn act together. You've been so careless these past two years; it's time to grow up. You're starting your junior year. This one matters the most, if you screw this up, you're in some deep shit, you know that? Not to mention you'll be facing a lot of consequences for this hit and run thing."

"Angeal, Angeal, Angeal," Zack said tiredly, waving his hand back and forth. "I've heard this all before. 'You can't keep this up forever, you have to grow out of it sometime. You're a smart boy, you just made the wrong decisions,'" he said in a mocking tone. "Haven't you ever considered that I _like_ doing this? I _like_ drugs, Angeal. They help me relax. That's why I'm not going to be getting gray hairs like you when I'm nineteen."

Angeal self-consciously ran a hand through his hair. "Don't think you're going to be so relaxed once you're in jail for running over a fifteen year old girl."

"You know I'd never do that, Ang. All this time haven't you asked yourself where Vincent is? He ran the damn girl over. The pigs let me go once I told them who really hit her."

"You ratted out Vincent?" Angeal asked with astonishment.

Zack shrugged. "They said they'd wipe my record if I told them."

Angeal laughed out loud. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you thought the police would really dismiss all of your crimes."

"Nah, I knew they wouldn't have. It was worth a shot though." Zack smiled. "Say, how's Cloud doing? He mentioned you last night when I was talking to him."

"Why were _you_ with _Cloud_?" Angeal asked dubiously.

"Just a coincidental meeting. I must say, I'm proud of the kid. He's starting to experiment, if you know what I mean." Zack mimicked the action of smoking a joint, grinning up at Angeal.

"That must have been one of your hallucinations, Zack. Cloud would never do drugs."

"You sure about that? I never thought I'd see the day where that kid smoked a dipper," said Zack, recalling the previous night's events. "He's a lightweight, too. Maybe two wine coolers and he's drunk off his ass."

"_A what?_"

"It's weed and PCP. Come on Angeal, you should know this shit."

Angeal grabbed a fistful of Zack's hair, tilting his head back, and squeezing the muscles of his throat with his other hand. Zack gagged as Angeal said through clenched teeth, "You leave Cloud alone. I will not let him get involved with scum like you. If I hear that you've touched him one more time, you're dead, Zack." Angeal pushed him over in his chair, going back inside, as Zack coughed and attempted to catch his breath on the ground.

* * *

><p>Cloud stared straight ahead, attempting to take notes in his open book. The snickers and tapping of the group of students in the back of the class prevented him from doing so. Seifer had taken a dry erase marker from the front and his group had been sniffing it when their teacher wasn't looking. Every so often, his teacher would shush them or hand out threats of detention before returning to the white board to explain the Law of Cosines. "Claude," the blond's teacher said suddenly.<p>

"It's Cloud."

"Hmm, yes. With an empty notebook like yours," she said nasally, tapping on his desk with a white board marker, "you obviously are a rare case of _not_ learning best in the front row. Switch with someone in the back." She put her rhinestone glasses on and pointed to someone in particular. "You, tattoo boy." It was Zell. "Come up front. Claude, take his seat."

"Mrs. Mills, please no. I'll pay more attention, I _like_ it in the front!" Cloud was ready to get on his knees and beg.

"No, Claude, I have made my decision and that is your new permanent seat," she said, tapping again on his desk, waiting for him to move. Cloud dragged himself and his belongings to the back of the room, into Zell's old desk. It was placed directly in front of Zack, with Lulu and Seifer on either side. Rude and Rikku sat behind him, next to Zack. Throughout the rest of class, he had caught all of Zell's glares from across the room, and heard the loud 'whispers' from Rikku to Zack.

"You think we should invite him?" she asked, giggling uncontrollably.

"No way," Zack said. "It was a one time thing."

"You don't think he wants more. This is weaker stuff, maybe he won't get sick."

"Fat chance, the kid's a lightweight," Zack said back to Rikku, not caring if Cloud overheard.

Cloud had been at his edge for the whole class. He turned in his chair, hissing at Zack, "The first time I _ever_ tried drugs, you give me some hardcore shit. If you're to call me a lightweight, fine. At least I'm not a faggot and an addict."

Zack's booming laughter interrupted the lesson. "Hey Zell," he called from across the room. "Get this: Strife says he's not a fag. He says that just a couple days _after_ he kisses me! Can you believe it?"

"To be fair," Zell said over the class, "You kissed him first. But he liked it, I could tell!" The class's murmurs got Cloud nervous.

"You're full of shit, Zack Fair," Cloud said, seething.

Finally, after Mrs. Mills had calmed the class down, Cloud felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out discreetly -at least he thought so until Zack told him, "No texting in school", to which he gave him the finger- and read the anonymous text. _"You never showed at the eraser room yesterday. Come today. Beginning of next period. I can make a fake pass for you, don't worry." _He slid his phone back into his pocket, noting that there were only ten minutes until the end of the class.

Cloud had already packed his things into his backpack when the bell rang, allowing him to be the first one out of the door. On his way to English, he mulled over the idea of going into the eraser room. He had been in there once with Tifa, but she had complained the whole time about how cramped the room was. Cloud walked to his locker, pretending to struggle with his lock, hoping it would waste their five-minute transition time. He could easily make it to English on time or he could take a break from his boring day and head for the eraser room. After dumping his books in his locker, Cloud decided on the latter, making his way to the first floor. Students began running to their classrooms to avoid tardiness as Cloud strolled down the hall. When the bell rang, and Cloud's English class began, he started getting paranoid, thinking this was all a set up. "Who would want me in the eraser room?" he asked himself under his breath. "Damn it. I can't go to class now. Not without a hall pass."

He anxiously opened the eraser room door, noticing its emptiness. He cursed to himself, walking inside and angrily slamming the door shut. He dropped his bag on the ground and sat on a stack of cardboard boxes, trying not to breathe in the room's musky scent combined with the faint odor of cleaning products. Cloud took out his phone and idly flipped it open and close. Just after he had finished berating himself for being so foolish to skip class, the doorknob turned and the door creaked open. "Zack!" Cloud exclaimed as the tall dark-haired teen stepped in. "Is this where you smoke during class? Gaia, get out!"

Zack hushed the blond. "No, you idiot, that's what the bathrooms are for." He looked around the small closet. "You'd suffocate in here before you even finished a cigarette," he mumbled.

"Fine, then go to the bathroom, I'm meeting someone, so you'd better get the hell out," Cloud said quickly, pushing Zack towards the door.

Stronger than the blond, he was able to stay perfectly still, not even budging. "Cloud, are you _this _stupid?" The blond was baffled. "_I_ was the one who asked you to come in here."

"Y-you? Why? I don't understand. We aren't friends, Zack…"

"No," he said, tapping his foot and looking at the floor. "But I want to be."

"I don't want to be friends, Zack." The blond said firmly. "I don't want to be enemies either."

Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Let's talk, okay?" Cloud nodded, reclaiming his seat on the stack of boxes. Zack sat on the floor against a metal bookshelf, stretching his legs out as far as he could without kicking something over. "I wanted to apologize." He waved his hand up and down as he pointed his finger at Cloud. "You know, for the guys beating you up and for everything at the party. I don't really have an excuse, but…" He trailed off. Cloud bounced his leg nervously, unsure of what to say. "Your face is healing up nicely," Zack commented after neither had said anything.

"I'm not lying when I said I didn't send that text. That's why you guys beat me up. You had absolutely no right to-"

"Cloud, I know. We weren't sober. We thought we were doing the right thing, we thought it was funny."

Cloud's eyes darkened. "_You thought it was funny._ How is beating me so badly I couldn't _breathe_ funny?" The blond clenched his fists, disgusted by Zack.

"It wasn't. It's _not_. Cloud, you remember when you smoked; everything is different. We were on drugs, we couldn't tell right from wrong. You know, 'clouded judgment', that shit." The blond sat motionless, staring at Zack. "Cloud, I'm sorry."

"Does PCP always suck that hard?" He asked suddenly.

Zack couldn't help but chuckle. "That's not what we were on when we jumped you. But I don't think it's a good idea for you to try it again, anyway. Angeal _and_ Tidus would make sure I'm dead before "you came down from a high."

"What were you on that night?"

He sighed loudly. "I don't remember. Meth, maybe," said Zack. "Vincent got it for us.

Cloud frowned and said sadly, "I miss the old you, Zack. The _sober_ you. Why aren't you this nice to me when you're around friends?" He shrugged. "I wish you were. Then maybe we could have stayed friends."

Zack shook his head. "It wasn't the drugs that split us apart. I told you I had feelings for you and it freaked you out."

"Do you still?" Cloud asked. "Have feelings for me?"

"It's been two years," said Zack, hoping that would be a suitable answer for the blond. He wouldn't admit the truth; he couldn't ruin the closest they had been since the summer before freshman year.

"Right, sorry," said Cloud. "I shouldn't have thought…"

Zack shrugged. "It's fine. Hey, listen though, you should get to class," said Zack.

The blond crossed his arms. "Well what about you? Shouldn't you be going back too?"

"Nah. History, man. I'm really not feeling it."

"Well," said Cloud amusedly. "I don't want to go to English. So just hang out with me in here." Cloud stood up briefly before joining Zack on the floor and sitting cross-legged next to the dark-haired boy.

Zack smiled, giving the blond a wink. "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Yay! (: I love all my readers and reviewers. My traffic stats have been going crazy from this story.<p>

Sorry for a lack of updating. I've been working a lot. But here I am, back again! I'd really appreciate some reviews. They always make me happy! :D Thank you for reading. -hearts-


	7. Chapter 7

It Catches Up with You

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.

Thank you so much to all of you who have read, and especially if you have reviewed. It means so much to me! There's a special gift for everyone in this chapter. Have fun. xoxo

* * *

><p>With a Physics book propped open by a thick notebook and colored pen, sitting stilly on the table, Cloud attempted to study for his upcoming exam. The cozy, quiet environment had been fine, but the blond had other things on his mind. "Dad?" he said from across the circular table of the family center. His father sat with crossed arms, his eyes glazed over and fixed on nothing in particular, giving no acknowledgement of Cloud's voice. They were the only ones using the room, and they had taken the time to get comfortable just the way they liked. Cloud sat comfily in his lounge chair and said, "I can't miss anymore school. My guidance counselor told me I could risk academic probation if I missed anymore days." Mr. Strife eyed him with an intimidating stare. "I need to go to school tomorrow, dad," said the young blond nervously.<p>

Mr. Strife picked up one of Cloud's nearby notebooks. He flipped through it, observing the elaborate notes. "You look like you're doing fine," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, but it's not my grades. It's the attendance, dad. I've already missed, like, three and a half weeks of school. I'm just sitting here at the hospital doing nothing," said Cloud.

"Your mother is _dying_, Cloud!" he said, slamming the notebook closed and whipping it across the table at the blond. Cloud swatted it down at the floor, string back at his father. "You'd rather have perfect attendance then pay any respect toward your family, wouldn't you!" he shouted. He stood up, knocking his chair over as he did so. He took one large stride to Cloud's chair, clenching his fists as Cloud prepared for a blow, but a ringing cell phone interrupted his father's frustration. Mr. Strife snatched his phone from the table, yelling into it. "What!" A moment later came, "I don't give a shit! What do you mean I'm out of sick days? Give my job to someone else then! I'm not coming back!" He threw his phone to the ground, turning back to Cloud.

"Did you… Did you just quit your job?" His father grunted a confirmation. "What the hell? Dad, are you kidding me? We have _no_ source of income right now! Mom hasn't been in work for two months. It's the middle of October, how am I supposed to find a job and still manage school? Gaia, you'd better be good at kissing ass to get that job back, or we're screwed," said Cloud threateningly.

His father grabbed him by the shirt, delivering a blow to his core and pushing him to the tiled floor. "If you ever talk to me that way again, then you'll really be _screwed_."

Cloud scrambled to his feet, shoving his books into his backpack and leaving the family center. Once outside of the hospital, Cloud took out his cell phone, dialing the first number that came to mind. "Hey, can you pick me up?" He asked as soon as a voice answered. "I'm at Shin-Ra General Hospital." Cloud hung up the phone, and dropped his book bag to the ground. He rubbed his abdomen where his father hit him and sighed deeply. He didn't have to wait too long until he saw the familiar car pull up in beside him.

"You all right, Strife?" the driver called out from the open window.

Cloud shook his head, blinking back tears as he picked up his bag and walked to the car. He knew it wasn't purposely locked, but the blond starting crying when he pulled the door handle with no success. The driver quickly leaned over to unlock the door and push it open for Cloud. He pulled the blond in, making him plop down into the passenger's seat. "Cloud? Hey, what is it?"

"Just drive," he said shakily, crying into the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"You sure? Maybe you could-"

"_Just drive!_" Cloud shouted, sobbing into the wet fabric. After several blocks, Cloud wiped his eyes and looked over. "I'm sorry, Zack."

The raven-haired teen's jaw tightened. He glanced back and forth between Cloud and the road. "I haven't seen you in almost a month. Where the hell have you been?" At that, the blond started crying again. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Cloud, I didn't…"

"It's fine. Pull over here," said the blond, pointing to a small, empty parking lot. "I have a lot to tell you."

With the car secured in park, Zack slouched a bit in his seat, eyeing the blond. "So, what's up? Why haven't you been in school?"

Cloud put his foot on the dashboard, playing with his shoelaces as he found the right words. "My dad isn't letting me go. He's making me stay at the hospital with him and my mom." Cloud stayed silent for a moment, before kicking the dashboard and yelling, "It's so stupid! He doesn't even let me see her; I just sit in the damn family center all day!"

Zack bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "What's wrong with her?"

Calm again, Cloud shook his head. "They have _no_ idea," he said. He was one of the top students in his class, always knowing the answer. His mother's undiagnosed condition was unsettling for him. "They keep telling my dad a bunch of shit, saying she's a hypochondriac, which obviously-"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Zack. "What's that? Hypo-_what_?"

"Hypochondriac," Cloud said quickly. "Someone who thinks they're always sick. But she isn't! She wouldn't fake it or anything. My dad won't tell me what the doctors are saying, and I can't even see her. It's such bullshit."

Zack tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, thinking of a response. He was still confused as to why the blond had called him instead of Tidus or Aerith. _They__'__re still friends, right?_ Zack wondered to himself. "What does Tidus think of all this?" The older teen asked curiously.

Cloud shrugged, "How would I know? Whenever I try to call him he doesn't answer his phone. Apparently he cares more about school and baseball than his best friend." Cloud crossed his arms bitterly, looking out the side window to avoid Zack's gaze.

He put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, squeezing his reassuringly. "That's not true. He's been doing all of your make-up work and asking about you every day. Tifa's probably the one ignoring all your calls."

"Tifa?"

Zack's face dropped as if he were a child caught red-handed sneaking desserts before dinner. "Shit. You don't know, do you?" The black-haired teen rubbed his neck, laughing nervously. Cloud smacked his arm, demanding he tell. "Well…" Zack started hesitantly. When Cloud threatened to hit him again, Zack said, "Tidus and Tifa are sort of becoming a thing."

Cloud's face drained of its color and his eyes darkened. "No way. Tidus _hates_ Tifa. That can't be true at all. Who even told you that?"

Zack wished he hadn't said anything, it would have been much less complicated if he hadn't. "Reno and I saw them kissing at lunch the other day. She's a manipulative bitch, Cloud, you know that. This is all just a rebound thing, you know, as a way to hurt you."

The blond scoffed and knitted his brows together with dismay. "If she wanted it to be payback, she should have done it in front of me instead of letting it get gossiped to me." He brushed his bangs back and rubbed his red eyes. "It's not even that she's my ex-girlfriend. Tidus couldn't stand Tifa and he made that painfully clear to me. Considering he's my best friend, should I-"

Zack had had enough of Cloud's rambling. He quickly turned Cloud's chin toward him and pressed their lips together. Zack's hand moved to the blond's cheek, caressing it softly as he moved his lips against Cloud's. The younger teen inhaled sharply with surprise, eyes wide open, and his body tense. As Zack laid his other hand on the crook of Cloud's waist, the blond relaxed into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed, and his pink lips moving in sync with Zack's.

Zack moaned as his tongue gently traced Cloud's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blond pulled away, taking Zack's hand away from his cheek. "What are you doing?" Cloud asked, wondering why Zack would be acting so forward even when he was sober.

"I'm taking your mind off of everything. Just trust me," said Zack, giving his famous quirky smile, the one Cloud remembered from their old friendship. Cloud mumbled an 'okay', leaning into Zack to resume their kiss. He parted his lips, and their tongues met, moving around each other's playfully. Cloud sighed lightly, pulling Zack closer by the shirt collar, and running his hands through Zack's spiky hair.

Zack broke the kiss briefly to climb across the car to Cloud's passenger seat, straddling the blond's lap. He laughed loudly when Zack hit his head on the ceiling, complaining that his car was too damn small. Once recovered, Zack's hand's wandered to Cloud's waist, tugging on the hem of his shirt. He slid his hands over the blond's firm abs, as he placed kisses on Cloud's jaw line. The younger tilted his head back, allowing Zack access to his neck, which he delightedly drew his attention to. As his friend ravished his neck with bites and kisses, Cloud unbuttoned Zack's white shirt, his tanned muscles contrasting against the light fabric. He gently brushed his hands over Zack's hard-on, placing them on his inner thighs, feeling heat radiate in between from the dark-haired teen's pants. Zack's stomach clenched and he lurched over, groaning huskily in Cloud's ear as a response to the sensitive touch.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, his own erection becoming a problem as Zack began to kiss a tender spot behind his ear lobe. Caught in the moment, feeling frisky, Cloud hastily unbuckled Zack's belt, unzipping his jeans. Sighing with the relief of some tension, Zack was quick to notice Cloud's similar dilemma. He tried to unbutton and slide the blond's jeans off, but the still fastened seatbelt proved to be a great obstacle in his task. Becoming flustered, Zack growled as he clicked the release button, letting the seatbelt slither back into its rightful place. To what seemed like forever to each teen, Zack had finally completed his job as he shuffled the blond's jeans to his mid-thigh. He ground his hips against Cloud's, allowing their underwear-clad erections to rub together. Cloud moaned deeply, moving to kiss Zack hungrily, and fist his hair. He blushed as Zack stroked his erection, swallowing Cloud's grunts and groans from their connected mouths. The blond was trying to muster up his courage to make the first move of pulling down the other's underwear. He reached for the elastic waistband, about to follow through with his intentions, until the two of them jumped at the sound of a _thump_ against the window.

Zack's surprise caused him to hit his head again, exclaiming a loud "Ow!", but Cloud didn't laugh this time. "What the fuck-"

"Whoa-oh-oh! Zacky boy, look at you!" said an enthused teen, peering into the window. Both boys struggled to get their pants back on, looking briefly at each other's aching boners with regret.

Zack reached over the steering wheel to roll down the window. "What do you want, Reno?"

"Rude, c'mere. Look at this pleasant sight," the redhead called to his friend with a smug smile. Rude, looking more like one of their teachers than a student, shook his head and made a _'__hmph__'_ sound.

"I'm not lookin'," he said gruffly, averting his eyes to the cars passing by the lot.

"Rude 'nd I were wonderin' if you had anymore pills. You always get the best ones, yo."

Zack, annoyed by his best friend, sighed heavily. He leaned between the front two seats and opened the ashtray in the back, pulling out a small plastic bag. He took two for himself, throwing the rest of them at Reno, saying, "There's nine pills. _Share_."

Reno saluted him playfully. "Will do, to. Have fun with Cloudy there!" Reno skipped happily back to Rude, holding up the baggie with a successful grin. They got into Rude's small black car, speeding away from the lot, a cloud of dust behind them.

Zack climbed back into the driver's seat, realizing both of their moods were killed thanks to the redhead's interruption. Noticing the blond biting his lip with guilt, Zack questioned him about it. "I think we went a little too far," Cloud said quietly, refusing to make eye contact. When Zack leaned over the blond, he was expecting another kiss, until Zack took hold of Cloud's seatbelt and buckled it for him. Not bothering with his own, he put the car in drive, following the direction Rude went. "What did you give them?

"See for yourself," said Zack, taking one close fisted hand off the steering wheel. He opened his palm offering one pill to Cloud. He eyed it nervously. "It'll be better than last time. It's just _one_ ecstasy pill. No harm, right?"

With shaking fingers, Cloud took the tablet, placing in on his tongue. He chewed it slowly and swallowed it dry. "Right."

* * *

><p>A short chapter... Sorry about that! Just starting school again, and work has been crazy. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

It Catches Up with You

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any copyrighted material in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Cloud stumbled into the parlor, almost crying with laughter. His knees felt weak as his muscles relaxed and he couldn't stop giggling. Zack, joined in on Cloud's amusement, leaned against the wall, holding his belly as he burst out a hearty laugh. Once Cloud was able to regain himself, he said in between breaths, "What were we laughing about?" His friend shrugged, a grin still plastered on his face. "Nobody's home, you know," said the blond, taking their conversation elsewhere. "Maybe you could stay over, you know, if you wanted."<p>

"You think that would be a good idea, Strife?" Zack winked, hoping they could pick up from where they had left off in the car, only this time, in an actual bed. Cloud wiped the sweat off his forehead, yawning quietly. Zack followed his friend up the stairs, noting the new pictures that had been added to the wall in the last two years. The house radiated with an odd familiarity, but Zack could barely recognize it.

"You can take the floor if you don't mind," said Cloud as he threw a bundled up sleeping bag at Zack. He caught the rolled up fabric and dropped it onto the floor and nudged the door closed with his foot. Zack effortlessly locked the blond's bedroom door before Cloud plopped onto his bed and watched Zack observe his room, studying the papers on his bulletin board and the trinkets on his bureau. "You haven't been here for a while, huh?" said the blond as Zack put down a picture of Cloud and Tifa. Tiredness sweeping over him, Cloud closed his eyes and yawned again.

Zack shook his head. "Nope. I see you've gotten rid of me." He picked up another photo, this one of Cloud and Tidus in their soccer uniforms holding trophies.

The blond flashed his perfect teeth to Zack. "Looks like you're back though."

"You think so? For good this time?" Zack asked, turning to Cloud with a hand on his hip. He cocked his head slightly, and wondering with more seriousness than playfulness if Cloud was joking.

Cloud, keeping his smile stuck on his face, nodded. "If I have as great as a time I had tonight with you more often, then we are definitely going to be hanging around."

Zack smiled gently and spread the sleeping bag out on the floor, making himself comfortable on it. "You know you're still rolling, right?" Cloud let out a groan in response. "You won't be able to fall asleep." The blond turned over onto his other side to face Zack, pouting. "You're only coming down, just enjoy the last of it for now."

Zack took a couple of steps across the room to sit on the edge of Cloud's bed. Without being asked, the blond moved over, making room for Zack to lie down next to him. He rested his head in the crook of Zack's neck, bathing in Zack's touch on his supersensitive skin. The brunet ran his fingers along the blond's spine, tickling him as he went further down his lower back, and massaging as he rubbed his neck and shoulders. Cloud wriggled a hand underneath Zack's tight shirt, his fingertips tingling from the feeling of Zack's smooth skin.

Zack had come down from his synthetic high hours ago, and was now simply relishing in his natural happiness. Cloud dragged his hand over Zack's abs and down towards the waist of his pants. He deftly unhooked the clasp on the brunet's jeans, and tugged the zipper down, beginning to slide a hand further down, until Zack grabbed his wrist. Cloud looked up, shocked by the grasp and Zack's hesitation. "What is it?"

"Strife," said a troubled Zack. His face was contorted with complexion; his lips thin and pressed together with worry lines marring normally smooth forehead. "This doesn't feel right. Why don't we just slow it down?"

Cloud sat up, looking down at his hands as he picked at his trimmed fingernails. "You don't… You don't want to… You know…" the blond trailed off.

Zack placed a hand on his friend's thigh, reassuring him. "You have _no_ idea how much I do, Cloud_._"

"So what's the problem?"

"I want it to be special," said Zack, sighing softly and giving a slight smile. "At a time when we're both sober and it'll mean something to both of us. I guess… I guess I just don't want you to end up regretting anything."

"You sound like a character from some stupid romance movie," retorted the blond. He snaked his hand underneath Zack's and squeezed it gently.

Rolling his eyes, the older teen replied, "Well yeah, I know I sound ridiculous. But trust me, I lost it in the least desirable way possible, and I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Zack," said Cloud, "you know I'm not a virgin, right? Tifa and I…"

Zack chuckled. "You're a virgin in the way _we_ would do it." He laughed to himself heartily, and pecked Cloud on the cheek. "It's like you're still an innocent twelve year old."

"Fine," Cloud said, pouting, and sitting up. "Then why don't you tell me about when your precious purity was taken away from you?"

Zack huffed and propped himself up on an elbow, glancing away from Cloud's gaze. "Okay…" he began hesitantly. Cloud cleared his throat as a gesture to get on with the story, and Zack winced slightly. "It was on Halloween, freshman year; Right when I started hanging out with, well, the people I do. So Vincent and I just tagged some building, and just our luck, some pig saw us and started chasing us."

"Zackary Fair: Badass Vandal," said Cloud, mocking the tone of an enthusiastic Broadway play producer.

"Hah! Really… All right, so there's Vincent and me, running through a parking lot by town center, a cop right behind us, and where does Vincent lead us? Right onto the train tracks and into some empty boxcar. We watched the cop give up and get lost, and we were still dazed from our adrenaline rush."

"So you were sober then, technically?" asked Cloud.

Zack waved a moonlit-illuminated hand through the air. "Gaia no. Vincent smoked me up and then we fucked in the back of a boxcar." He scrunched his nose as he recalled the night.

Cloud was silent as he mulled over the thought of Zack and Vincent. _Is this jealousy?_ Cloud wondered to himself, displeased of his envy. "When did you start getting into like, drug-drugs. Like ecstasy and all that?"

Zack shrugged to himself. "I don't remember exactly… Not too long after Christmas break, freshman year."

The blond hadn't realized Zack transition from being his best friend to being a junkie was so rapid. It pained him to think that all of Zack's hardships in the last three years were a result of Cloud's narrow-mindedness. "I'm sorry, Zack," said the blond as he laid back down on his side, facing away from his friend.

"For what?" Cloud ignored the brunet's questions, and even when Zack had repeated it and nudged him, he remained silent. Zack sat staring at him for several minutes before scurrying off the bed and laying stiffly on top of the sleeping bag on the floor.

* * *

><p>The two teenagers woke simultaneously to the repetitive banging on Cloud's door. "What?" Cloud yelled, pulling his covers above his head.<p>

"What the hell're you doing in there?" It was Cloud's father, rattling the doorknob. "Open this door," he commanded. Zack sat up and looked to Cloud questioningly, then motioned to the door.

Glancing at the clock, Zack groaned and muttered hoarsely, "Gaia forbid sleeping past eight. I forgot how much of a control freak your dad is."

His father gave up on the doorknob and went back to knocking. "Who's in there with you? Cloud, open the goddamn door."

The blond threw his sheets to the side, twisted in the clothes he'd been wearing from the previous day, and stomped his feet down onto the ground. He trudged to the door, throwing it open, and meeting his father's narrowed eyes. "What? _What_ could you _possibly_ need from me at _seven-fifty-fucking-five_ on a Saturday morning?" Cloud ran a hand through his messy hair, and his father grabbed his upper arm.

"Get your friend out of here and clean up the house. Your mother is coming home from the hospital today, and you'd better make this place presentable. The last thing she needs is any stress and Gaia knows that _kids_ don't help that at all."

Cloud nodded dumbly. "Okay. Sure, Dad."

Suspicious of his son's compliance, Cloud's father scowled and eyed the two boys, before he briskly walked away. Cloud closed the door and sunk to the carpeted floor. "My cheeks hurt," he said flatly.

Zack gave a half-smile, and said, "Yeah, well you were grinning all night. You'll feel like shit for today, but you'll be better by tomorrow." When the blond said nothing, Zack added, "Let me grab all my stuff and I'll be gone in like, ten minutes."

"What?" asked Cloud, quickly snapping his head up. "Don't leave. I don't care what my dad said, I want you to stay."

Zack smiled and stood up, offering Cloud a hand, and pulling him to his feet. They stood inches apart; Cloud's breath coming out ragged and tickled against Zack's collarbone as he breathed in the scent of the blond's hair. He gently tipped the smaller teen's chin up and softly closed in on his lips, kissing them gently, as Cloud reacted and tugged on the hem of Zack's shirt. The brunet sighed, cupping the blond's cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist. Warm and flushed, Zack broke the kiss and pressed the couple's foreheads together. "Don't be nervous. She's still your mom, you know." Zack said, reassuringly.

Cloud exhaled, shrugging into Zack's embrace. "I know… But I haven't seen her in so long. I've been at the hospital almost everyday, but my dad doesn't let me _see_ her. I just can't help but think that…" Cloud sighed, frustrated by his unfound words. He was clearly on the brink of tears, and Zack hushed him.

"You can't help but think what? That she's forgotten about you? That she doesn't think you love her anymore? That you're a terrible son?" Cloud nodded wistfully. "_Bullshit._ You're her _only _child; she loves you, Cloud. Don't even think otherwise."

The blond mumbled, "Okay", and gazed back up at Zack, seeking comfort. He stood on his toes to kiss him hungrily, and unbuttoned half of his shirt, then moving to take off Zack's. "Please, Zack," begged Cloud as he felt the brunet tense. Zack broke away again, and tightened his jaw. He gently pried Cloud's hands away, and buttoned the blond's top back up.

"Maybe we should have some breakfast?" he suggested, raising his shoulders as he put his hands in his back pockets.

"Uh, sure, if you want to," said the blond huskily. Zack hastily stepped away from the blond and headed out the door, making his way down the hall as Cloud stood still, sulking and scratching the back of his head. When he heard Zack going down the stairs, Cloud made an effort to catch up to him, hoping his father wouldn't be skulking in the den, waiting to unleash a pent up umbrage on Cloud.

Much to his pleasure, as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard the engine of his dad's car rev up and he saw a flash of his car backing out of the driveway. Zack was already in the kitchen, peering into the pantry. "Nice assortment you've got here, Spikey." The blond sat in the stool at the kitchen island, resting his chin on a fist. "Peanut butter, Ovaltine, mac'n'cheese, and granola. Talk about munchy heaven," said Zack sarcastically.

"Good thing you don't have the munchies, Zack…"

"True," he replied quickly. "So what'll it be? Maybe we can even get a little dangerous and eat the baking soda up here." Zack winked at the sullen blond.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll skip breakfast."

"Aww, c'mon Cloudy! You've got to eat something," said Zack as he grabbed the peanut butter and searched numerous drawers for a spoon. Finally successful, he took the stool opposite from Cloud and began eating spoonfuls of creamy peanut butter. Disgusted by the thought of such a thing for breakfast, Cloud got out several spray bottles filled with cleaning fluids and dirty rags, setting them on the table. He filled a bucket with soapy water and found a mop in the back closet. Just as he returned, Zack was putting his breakfast away and washing off his spoon. He wore bright yellow cleaning gloves that rose to his mid-forearms and an apron spread over his chest and waist; Cloud couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Let's get cleaning!" he chirped, grinning toward the blond.

After wiping down the initial shroud of dust, Zack began mopping the floors as Cloud vacuumed the den. He tripped over the cord several times and entangled himself in it more times than bearable, leading to the two switching jobs. "So where did your dad go?" Zack asked after a couple hours of silence, as the roar of the vacuum died and Zack picked up a rag and polisher to finish the last room of the house.

Cloud shrugged across the room. "My guess is the supermarket, then to beg for his job back, and after that, the hospital."

Zack dropped the dirty cloth and let it fall to the floor with a wet 'plop' noise. "Your dad was fired? And your mom isn't working either, right? For fuck's sake, Cloud, what are you doing for cash?" he asked, astonished.

He shrugged again. "He wasn't fired, he quit. I'm guessing by now, we're about a month and a half behind on the mortgage, electricity bills, water bills, and all that shit. But I really don't know."

"How can you be so passive about this?" he asked frantically.

"Well, it's not like I'm an active participant in my goddamn family. Why should I even care anymore?"

"Gaia, here I am, dragging you into all of my own shit, and I'm not even paying attention to yours." Zack, swimming in self-hatred, abruptly sped for the front door, opening and slamming it closed behind him, before Cloud could even move an inch. On the stone stoop outside, Zack tore off the rubber gloves, throwing them to the ground, and shoved a hand into his jeans pocket, reaching for his packet of cigarettes and a lighter. After several flustering attempts to light it, he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with stress-relieving smoke. His eyes narrowed as he flicked away the ashes, and observed a dark car roll down the street. The driver jerked the wheel several times and Zack interestingly watched and continued to smoke his cigarette. He reached the filter as the car (almost impossibly) slowed down, and made an eventual turn into the house's driveway. "Shit," Zack said, releasing a breath of smoke. He quickly stamped out the cigarette and threw it in the bushes, picking up the cleaning gloves and standing on the stoop with crossed arms.

Cloud's father got out of the driver's seat, meeting Zack's glare and matching it, as he made his way to open the trunk. He pulled out a clunky piece of metal and fabric, but Zack couldn't decipher what it was until it was unfolded for the passenger. Cloud's mother stood shakily, aided by her husband's strong stature, and fell into the unfolded wheelchair. He rolled her out of the way to close the passenger door, and wheeled them toward the house. Zack's glare softened and his worry lines appeared again, as he took in the sight of Cloud's mother. Her once sun-kissed skin was now paper white, her cheeks and the tip of her nose flushed pink. Her eyes were red and watery, contrasting the dark purple bags under her eyes. Her hair unruly and showing strands of gray between the blondes, there were also tiny patches of baldness that spoiled her hairline. She had become very frail looking, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks and it looked like muscles hadn't been worked for months. She gave Zack a faint smile, her teeth were yellowed and the spaces between her teeth and gums were brown. Zack struggled to smile back, so he instead held the door open as Cloud's father picked up the wheelchair and set his wife down inside the doorway.

"I thought I told you to get out of here," hissed Cloud's father, quietly enough to have the conversation unheard by the ill woman next to them.

"I'm sorry… Sir. I was helping Cloud clean the house." He felt like a damned Shin-Ra soldier, rather than a houseguest.

"Where's my son?" he asked, disregarding the brunet's apology and excuse, but grimacing at the appearance of the boy wearing the dirty apron and holding the yellow gloves.

"Upstairs. I'll go get him," said Zack uncomfortably. He made a move for the staircase, but Cloud's father yelled his name. On cue, he came racing downstairs, and upon seeing his mother, stopped dead in his tracks. "Mommy?" his whispered, barely audible, as she looked up from her wheelchair and smiled with tears and discolored teeth.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_There is undoubtedly a long overdue apology for my absence. Unfortunately, I haven't had any motivation to write this fic, but that's no excuse. My dear readers, I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I'm going to try to be keeping up with this story until it's completion. I'm so grateful to everyone that is still reading, reviewing, alerting, etc. Thank you so much; I don't know what I'd do without you all. My wonderful, faithful viewers, thank you once again for taking the time to read this chapter! You're awesome. –hugs and love-_


	9. Chapter 9

It Catches Up with You

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any copyrighted material in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>"Cloud, baby, come here and give me a hug," said the blond's mother. She held her thin arms out to him, her yellow smile still streaked across her face. Cloud took a few shy, hesitant steps towards her. Zack folded his arms and bit his lip as he felt the tension in the room. She shakily stood up from the wheelchair and reached for Cloud, who walked into her embrace. "I've missed you, baby. You never came in to visit me. At least I'm home now."<p>

Cloud's eyes shot to his father's. "Mom, the reason I didn't visit was because Dad never-"

"Please, Cloud, give it a rest. You don't need to be the center of attention right now." Cloud kept an arm around his mother's waist as she turned to face her husband. Hoping his mother would come to his defense, Cloud clenched his teeth as he glared at his dad.

"Steven, honey, can you turn the lights down? I'm starting to feel dizzy again." As his father dimmed the lights and closed the blinds, Cloud led his mother back to her wheelchair, and went to stand by Zack.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked the blond softly. With his mouth still tightly pressed together, he shook his head and grasped a fistful of his shirt.

"Julia, let's get you settled in," said Cloud's father as he wheeled her into the living space and helped her onto the couch. Cloud cringed as he heard her joints crack and labored breaths coming from her. He heard his mother gasp and his parents mumbled something about her third nosebleed today. Cloud caught a glimpse of thick, shiny red liquid staining above her lips, and immediately looked away.

"I want to leave," whispered Cloud, looking up at Zack. "Please, I can't be here right now."

Zack blinked in surprise. "Cloud, uh, this is _your_ house."

"So take me to yours! I can't stay in here, please Zack," pleaded the blond. Persuaded by Cloud's tears, Zack nodded his head and patted his pockets for his keys. The boys exited noiselessly and didn't speak until they were both buckled into Zack's sedan.

Zack eyed the blond as he accelerated down the main road. He took his hands off the wheel briefly to light a cigarette and opened the window. Cool wind hit Cloud's face and blew his bangs out of his face to reveal bloodshot eyes and a flushed complexion. As he released a breath of smoke, he said to the blond, "So that was, um… Intense."

"She is _so _sick, Zack," replied the blond, shaking his head in disbelief. "Gaia, I'm not a doctor and even I can tell something is wrong with her."

Zack flicked the ashes on his cigarette out the window and returned his hand to the wheel as he put his free hand over Cloud's, resting on his knee. "They're going to figure it out, Cloud. Shinra's made a bunch of medical discoveries in the last decade, you know? This is nothing for their scientists." The blond pulled away (much to Zack's dismay) and shook his head again.

"Yeah, maybe, but it's been like, two months. They made her come home because they needed the space in the hospital for someone else! I just can't believe it. It's all so… Everything's just so fucked up."

Zack nodded in agreement and mumbled an apology. He noticed Cloud's backpack that he'd left the day before sitting on the floor in between his legs. "So you think you'll be coming to school now?" he asked, attempting to change the subject, as he threw the filter of his cigarette out the window.

Cloud shrugged. "Hopefully. I need to go or I'll start losing points and credits, you know?" Zack nodded – He's had plenty of experience in the academic inadequacy department. "How have classes been?"

Zack laughed out loud. "Mrs. Mills asks everyday, 'Is Claude Striff here? Claude?' She knows you're absent too, but asks anyways." Cloud laughed at Zack's impersonation of their pre-calculus teacher. "I don't think we've learned anything, either. Every class, it's Mrs. Mills telling Rikku and Seifer to stop kissing and then she says something about how Lulu dresses." Zack paused but continued when Cloud remained silent. "Physics isn't much better." That was their other class together. "It's all math, but I copy off of Rude's paper the whole time and get C's. Tidus gives me looks a lot in that class," Zack reflected.

They were stopped at an intersection and Cloud saw a group of teens strolling towards the crosswalk. His cheeks burned as he recognized them; Tidus, Wakka, Genesis, Aerith, Tifa, and two other girls. One of them he recognized as a sophomore named Yuna, and the other had dark brown hair and wore a light blue cardigan; she wore a bulky cast on her arm, looking timid and shy. The group recognized Cloud in the car and after the initial shock, several of them waved to him. Cloud ignored them and drew eyes away from the window, turning his attention to the brunet. "What kind of looks?"

"I dunno," replied Zack. "I think he thinks I know what's up with you."

"Oh…" Cloud was thankful that Zack hadn't noticed the blond's group of friends (_Were they still friends?_) and that the light turned green before the group had reached the crosswalk.

Zack shifted in his seat and rolled his window up again. The air had changed to a cooler breeze and it had no longer been refreshing as it blew over Zack's face. "I have a question for you, Cloud." He didn't wait for the blond to reply. "What's up with _us_?"

Cloud began fiddling with his fingers and bit his nails. "What do you mean?"

Zack took several turns as he circled his neighborhood. "Well I mean, we kiss and everything and we're… I don't know, _intimate _with each other. But then what happened a couple summers ago. I don't get it, Cloud. I'm confused. Do you like me or not?"

The blond sighed. He hated when Zack was direct like this. He shrugged. "You make me feel good and that's something I haven't felt for a long time. You've been my best friend for so long; it's nice to have you back." He knew Zack was waiting to hear his next words. "So, yeah, I guess I do like you that way." He paused as he saw Zack's wide grin. "But I don't want us to be official. We can't be."

"That's fine with me. As long as I know it, that's fine."

* * *

><p>The basketball bounced against the pavement and Tidus angrily shot it at the hoop. It slammed against the backboard and ricocheted off the corner of the hoop. "Damn it!" Tidus yelled as Wakka got the rebound. Genesis stared at the blond from above his copy of <em>Loveless<em> and the four girls became quiet on the bleachers. "This is all _Cloud's_ fault. I would always get the ball and he'd take the shots. Damn!" He yelled again.

"'Ey, so why is it that we haven't seen Cloud in wha'? How long's it been?" Wakka asked, holding the basketball under his armpit.

"Nearly four weeks now," commented Genesis as he bookmarked the page of his novel and moved closer to the group, now congregated at the bleachers. "He's missed the first two scenes of _Loveless_."

"Who cares about that stupid book, Genesis?" Tidus spat. The auburn haired teen frowned slightly, but decided not to have a debate over the piece of literature. "I'm sorry," said Tidus, noticing his friend's displeasure. "But I hate how he won't talk to us anymore. Where has he _been_?"

The group shrugged. "Who was that in the car with him?" Aerith asked. "Was that Zack?" A few of them nodded.

"Cloud hasn't even gotten his mom's car back from the repair shop. We got into that accident the first day of school. It's been seven weeks," said Tidus soberly. Tifa rolled her eyes and looked away from the group. "Tifa!" Tidus whined. "I know you aren't a fan of Cloud right now, but honestly! Please just pretend to care."

"Have you all tried talking to him? Outside of school, I mean," said the young girl with the cast.

"'Course we have, Rinoa!" said Wakka. "Texted him las' Tuesday, no reply."

"Maybe you can go to his house or something? Instead of texting, you know. It's kind of impersonal," suggested Rinoa.

They each agreed (excluding Tifa who mentally distanced herself from the conversation) and decided to meet at Cloud's house later in the evening.

* * *

><p>"I have to tell you something," whispered Cloud, as the two rested on the brunet's bed. They had been content simply lying there together without any words exchanged. Cloud used the time to gather his thoughts. He lifted his head off Zack's chest to look at his friend. The blond continued, "When my mom first went into the hospital, I got a call from my aunt and uncle. My Aunt Shera said that my dad was beating my mom." Zack instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Cloud. "I-I don't think he is though. The way she looks, the way she acts – it just doesn't seem right. I can't understand any of this."<p>

"Maybe," began Zack, "it's not a physical kind of beating. More like, mentally, if that makes sense. But your dad doesn't seem to be that kind of person. He's not abusive, just a dick, right?" Cloud swallowed hard. "He doesn't hit you or say anything that bad, right?"

Cloud nodded slowly. "Right," he lied.

"And if he did," said Zack slowly, "you'd tell me, right?"

"…Yeah. I'd tell you."

"Good." Zack smiled. "I care about you, Cloud." His face was almost an inch away from the blond's.

"You do," Cloud stately dumbly. Zack nodded, gazing lustfully into Cloud's eyes. The blond raised his head and connected with Zack's lips in a gentle kiss. Cloud slung an arm around Zack's neck and pulled his down, sighing into his mouth. Zack's hand came up to rest on Cloud's cheek as he traced the blond's bottom lip with his tongue. Zack moaned as Cloud's lips parted and Zack explored his mouth. Cloud's cheeks burned as they broke the kiss, and he smiled up at Zack.

"I don't want to see you getting hurt. Not by your dad, your friends… Especially not by me," whispered Zack huskily. Cloud pulled him back down to resume the kiss, this time attempting to dominate Zack. The brunet smiled as Cloud was about to win, and he pulled his lips away from Cloud's, moving them to the blond's neck. He planted a series of kisses behind his ear and over his jaw, causing Cloud to shiver and buck his hips against Zack's. A hand trailed down Cloud's t-shirt covered torso and stopped at the waist of his pants. Zack's lips met his eager hand at Cloud's waistband and placed airy kisses under the blond's naval. Cloud moaned loudly and tangled his hands into Zack's hair as heat fluttered to his groin and he started to become uncomfortable in his jeans.

As Zack moved to unzip the blond's pants, Cloud released a small groan and said breathlessly, "Let's smoke first."

Zack furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. "No," he said firmly and continued massaging Cloud's abdomen with his lips and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down the blond's legs.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably. "C'mon, Zack. Please, I _need _this."

Zack sat up stiffly and abruptly, causing Cloud to grumble curses in annoyance. "You don't need it, Cloud. You got into some hard shit the other night, and I don't want you getting screwed up from doing this. You have to pace yourself with this kind of stuff."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Just like how _we're_ pacing ourselves? We're in your bed and I have my fucking pants around my ankles." The blond pulled them back up, but didn't bother to button or zip them.

"Are you saying we're going too fast? If you want to slow down, that's fine with me, you just have to tell me."

"No, Zack. I'm saying that in comparison to our relationship, I think that smoking a tiny bit," Cloud held up his thumb and index finger less than a centimeter apart, "would mean I'm right on track."

Chills went up Zack's spine as he scrambled off the bed. "You're going to get out of control. Learn to do shit in moderation! Rikku told me that her parents made her stay at some rehab for a week to scare her and she stayed in some mako addict's room."

Cloud had a curious glint in his eyes. "Mako? You guys have actually tried that?"

Zack shrugged. "Rikku, Reno, and Seifer got their hands on some. But after seeing a mako addict, I don't think they ever did it again."

Cloud's jaw tightened as he mulled over Zack's words. He wondered if his older friend _had_ tried mako. He didn't even know much about it, except that it was highly addictive and damaging; He and Tidus had once been approached by a mako dealer in the Wall Market (fortunately they'd easily gotten out of their encounter with a swift kick to the dealer's balls. Cloud always was the best on the soccer team…) Cloud had also once heard about mako poisoning, but didn't know much of the details.

As Cloud remained silent, Zack recalled his peppy blonde friend's trip to the rehabilitation center. He remembered Rikku complaining about the threats her parents made to her, saying they wouldn't hesitate to throw her in there if she came home drunk one more time. So what happened a week later? Rikku was checked into the place. Zack smiled as the memory of Rikku's return came to him. "After a couple days, my mom kept coming in to see me, and by the fifth day, she brought me back home. My dad was so pissed," she had said in Zack's basement, a cigarette in her hand that usually burned more than it was smoked.

A ringing phone, muffled by Cloud's pocket, interrupted both Zack and Cloud's thoughts. He quickly pulled it out, and flipped it open, holding it to his ear without looking at the caller ID. After mumbling, "Hello," the blond mentally smacked himself when he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Where are you? We just went to your house. Your dad didn't even know you left," said a worried-sounding, boyish voice.

"Tidus? Why are you calling?" The blond winced as his words accidentally came out harsh and cold. Zack perked his head up to watch the now standing blond talk on the phone.

"We all wanted to check up on you. We're worried about you, man."

Cloud placed a hand on his hip. _How much are you worrying, Tidus? Obviously not enough if you've been kissing my girlfriend. Er, ex-girlfriend_, he thought bitterly. "Really?" He said this almost sarcastically, monotonously.

"Yeah. So where are you? Maybe we can stop by and hang for a bit." Cloud heard several voices in the background, one distinctive voice belonging to Wakka, another was Aerith's calm motherly tone, and the other he assumed was Genesis, poetic yet oddly intimidating.

Cloud's eyes shot to Zack, who was sitting up on the bed. "Where am I? I'm at Zack Fair's house, Tidus?" He smiled to himself as he heard the outburst on Tidus's side. "So you can mosey over here if you want, but you'd better not start any shit with my boyfriend."

Tidus scoffed overdramatically and Wakka sighed audibly. "So that's why we saw you in a car with him today? You'd better be joking, Cloud Strife." Wakka was trying to take the phone from Tidus, without success.

"I'm not," Cloud stated bluntly.

"You're dating that… That _addict_ now?" Cloud rolled his eyes at the expected reaction. "Even after all the shit he's put you through? Are you crazy?"

"He's not an addict. In fact, hanging out with Zack these past few days have been better than ever being with you," said Cloud.

"Great. So you're fucking Zack Fair now," Tidus said. Even over the phone, Cloud could hear the hurt dripping from his tone.

"Great. So you're fucking _Tifa Lockheart_ now," retorted Cloud.

Zack stood up quickly, taking a couple strides to grab Cloud's wrist. "Stop being a dick to him. You're ruining a perfectly good friendship," the brunet warned. At this point, Cloud didn't care; all he wanted was a healthy mother, a tolerable father, endless time to fool around with Zack, and a smoke. He realized he was being ridiculous and outrageous, but Cloud thought it was justified considering his recent trauma.

Cloud continued into the phone, "Have fun with her, Tidus. Stop pretending to care about me when you were lying to my face the whole time about hating Tifa." Cloud felt it was necessary, on his sudden adrenaline rush, to add, "Hypocritical prick," and didn't hesitate to end the call.

As the blond stood staring at the call timer, he heard Zack rummage through a drawer in his dresser and several clicks of a lighter. Cloud turned as he smelt something burning and watched Zack take a drag from a thick cigarette. He handed it to Cloud promptly. "Looks like you've made us official yourself. Here's your fucking blunt," he said coldly, smoke escaping his mouth, as he walked to the window and pressed his forehead against the glass before cracking it open. As Cloud held his breathe and examined the blunt, Zack walked across the room to turn on a small fan on the floor. "I really wish you didn't do that, Cloud. Tidus is your best friend."

Cloud released a breathe of smoke as the pungent smell began to invade the room. "_Was_," he corrected. Cloud stayed silent for a moment as he came to a conclusion and worded his thoughts. "Besides, why should I be friends with them if they're going to judge me for liking you? I want to be with you, Zack. I don't need them."

Zack ran a hand through his thick dark hair. "I want to be with you too, Cloud, but don't you think it would be good if you kept your friends?"

The blond shrugged. "I'll make new ones. You seem to be pretty fond of Vincent and Reno and Rikku and them."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Vincent is in juvie, Reno doesn't know the definition of sober, and Rikku is called the "rehab-chick" in our school. You have _normal_ friends, Cloud. I'd suggest keeping them."

Cloud had taken another drag. "I _had _normal friends, Zack. Why aren't you accepting that I don't like them anymore? They're jerks." Cloud held a large grin on his face as he strode over to Zack, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his lips. The brunet couldn't help but smile back at him. The blond's pupils were large and Zack could see his smiling reflection in them, surrounded by a thin sky blue ring. Cloud held the blunt up to Zack's lips. "Smoke," he said, giggling slightly as Zack touched the blond's fingers on the cigarette and his lips met the end of it. As Zack released his breathe, he drew Cloud in for a kiss and picked up the smaller teen, walking them to the bed. Cloud's laugh echoed through the room as he was dropped and smothered by Zack's wet lips.

* * *

><p><em>Look! Look at these empty promises. I said I would update more often, but what's it been? A month. Ha, I suck. But anyways, a couple of notes about this chapter. I had to give Cloud's parents names. I couldn't take it anymore. There was no possible way of going through this story by saying Mr. and Mrs. Strife the whole time. The chapter will come soon where I have to give Zack's parents names too (I spent over an hour choosing names for these stupid NPCs, oh God). I also tried to make Zack conflicted over his relationship with Cloud. He'd been rejected years ago, and still feels the pain of it, which is why he questions the validity of their romance. Zack, as the boyfriend (!) and best friend of Cloud, also doesn't want him getting messed up from drugs and everything, but at the same time wants Cloud to feel good, which he can't manage to do without drugs or alcohol. Zack doesn't want to draw Cloud into his bad group, but at the same time, wants Cloud for himself. Cloud is making stupid mistakes in this chapter by ignoring his friends and family and smokin' dat w33d (lolwut?). Anyways, yes, Cloud's destructive behavior will end up biting him in the ass. This is just to clear up and confusion, as some readers were puzzled by previous chapters. Message me if you want any other explanations (though I hope I'm a fair enough writer to not require any PMs).<em>

_One more thing. If you'd like to do me the favor of reminding me to keep writing, this is where you'll find me... on Tumblr. My URL is fairstrife (Ha, predictable?). It's also the homepage link found on my profile. I mostly reblog Zack and Cloud, any Final Fantasy, lolz, and just anything, really. Give it a looksie. Nag me to finish chapters. The ask box is open. /end Tumblr whoring._

_Thanks so much for reading! I love you all. -gives cookies- :3_


End file.
